


Shouldn't you have been a good person?

by theMonk009



Category: TacticalTale, Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Gasterblasters, What if., more tags as they become relavent, papyrus is a verified badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMonk009/pseuds/theMonk009
Summary: ThoughtHopeWishesFearDreamPapyrus is more than anyone thought and is going to become more than (you pick)What if the fallen children weren't there by accident.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at writing

His brother had the shop behind the house and would never let him know what was in it out of either fear or not believing him 'smart enough' to understand. He knew what people thought of him, that he was nothing more than a big child, overly optimistic, soft, or too kind for his own good. But he knew more then anyone could imagine, he knew that his brother had a very special friend behind the door to the ruins, that his best friend had a crush on the Royal Scientists, and that his little flower friend was trying to manipulate him(for what he never could discern) but he still knew nonetheless.

   He jogged lightly through the snow to his hidden bunker workshop deep in snowden woods. None came out here, too cold ,too dark, or too creepy ,all the better for him. No one to see the weird training, hear the strange machines, or think that the odd cheerful skeleton was something.....

Had to keep his thoughts away from there, away from the darker aspects he never let anyone see, things he wasn't ashamed of just, things he knew would scare his neighbors and friends for being too human.

Carefully lifting the camouflaged hatch and sliding down the ladder he flipped on the light switch. Surveying his packed shop he could see everything was just as it should be....cept his journal it wasn't on his stool in front of his workbench but on the bench itself a hint to himself from another time to read it.

Journal entry number 817  
Today was another good pacifist run. She looked like she was having fun solving my puzzles and laughing at sans ridiculous puns. We had our 'showdown' at the border of Snowden and Waterfall she ended it by asking me out on a date (wowie what a little flirt) we went an had fun but I had to let her down gently and stay platonic friends. As always she befriended Undyne then Mettaton and finally Alphys. Played matchmaker between Alphys and Undyne(do hope those two will finally make each other happy they deserve it). Got to sans in the judgment hall and since she didn't hurt anyone (this time) he let her pass. Flowey came and went crazy as always ,Human saved him and he broke the barrier. Hope I'm not reading this for the first time again. Note to self add 1 to the entry number when you write it.

'Hmm that's unfortunate' he thought to himself. He set the journal aside and checked his workbook to see what he was working on and set to it he still had a few hours before he needed to interrupt his brother and the human might as well get some more work done till work 

He saw the little human duck behind the conveniently shaped lamp. Maybe he should break script and ask her what happened this time, see if he could do something to help this time. He could see the defeated look flash across his brother's face, he felt the pang in his soul as he ran to 'scold' him.... Yes this will not be a scripted encounter any more.

"HELLO BROTHER AND HUMAN BEHIND THE CONVENIENTLY SHAPED LAMP HOW ARE YOU? I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME YOU!" He exclaimed as he sprinted to sans' checkpoint. The look of confusion mixed with panic was brief but he still saw it flash across sans face.

"hey bro donut whatcha talking about" sans nervously chuckles as Papyrus slides to a halt in front of the conveniently shaped lamp. 

Giving sans a beaming smile he effortlessly reaches behind the lamp a scoops up the small startled child a proclaims "WHY THIS SMALL HUMAN! NEHEHE HELLO HUMAN FRISK!"

Both wide eyed and dumbfounded as Papyrus hugs the small child to his battlebody. "WOULD YOU LILE TO GO TO OUR HOUSE FOR HOT COCO AND TELL US WHY YOU HAD TO RESET THIS TIME? IS THE UNHAPPY CHILD IN THERE AS WELL? NEHEHE COME BROTHER WE HAVE MUCH TO CHAT ABOUT." As he tucks a catatonic sans under his free arm and starts looping for home.

"wait bro whatcha doing, what's going on, how do you-" sans begins before Papyrus jostles him looking down at the child clutching his chestplate and crying silently. "When We Get Home Dear Brother." Papyrus whispers as he closes the distance between the three of them and the safety of their home.

Upon arriving at their house Papyrus sets sans down and opens the door and starts rubbing Frisks shivering and heving back to try and console the poor child. "A Blanket If You Would Brother Please." He asks of the still stammering sans as gently sits down on the couch cradling the child. 

"um yeah bro ok " as sans blinks out of the room and returns a few seconds later with a soft quilt to rap around the little one, as she looks up with questioning eyes at the tall skeleton holding her.

In a small almost inaudible voice the child asks but one word "how?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and then angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so here we go

As she clutches the mug of hot coco and blanket repeats"how?" 

"I AM PARlTALY AWARE OF THE TIME THINGY THAT YOU AND MY LITTLE FRIEND ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR, BUT MY JOURNAL SAID WE GOT TO THE SURFACE AND IT WAS ONE OF YOUR GOOD RUNS SO THAT IS WHY I AM CONCERNED."He states. "Please Tell Us, Did Something Happen That Made You Reset... Did We Do Something ,Or Did You Forget Something?" He adds gently.

Sans looks at his brother in disbelief." WHAT DO YOU MEAN PARTIALLY AWARE!?!? how, why didn't you ever say anything about it ? for how long? what journal? " sans demands as he starts to hyperventilate and his eyelights spin frantically in his sockets.

Carefully setting Frisk off his lap Papyrus hugs his panicking brother to his chest plate. "Brother Please Calm Yourself I Will Explain What I Can Of What I Know But I Will Have To Step Out For A Moment To Do So. Can You Be Calm Now?" He quietly asks sans.

After a what seems like an eternity sans relaxes and nods into Papyrus' chest "sure bro sure. you're too cool sometimes bro."

In an act of endearment Papyrus turns setting sans where he was once sitting ,scoops up Frisk and gently deposits her in sans' lap. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL RETURN SHORTLY. PLEASE AWAIT MY RETURN." as he jumps out the window, sticking the landing and closing the shutters to keep out the chill.

" this happen before?"sans asks. Frisk wide eyed shakes her head before taking a sip of hot coco.

Papyrus' long gate and careful placement of his steps insures that sans won't be able to track his bunker. Deftly slipping in he grabs for the journal only to find it not on his stool but the work bench 'hmmm curious but that is a puzzle for later' he thinks to him self. But he does pause long enough to check both the journal and his workbook noticing that the journal has a partial entry and no further work is detailed in his workbook. The journal recants everything up to him leaving sans and Frisk and arriving at his bunker. Well he better get back so that he can explain himself. He puts the workbook back where it belongs and tucks the journal into his battlebody and carefully heads back home just as the snow starts falling.

Frisks finishes the last of their coco as sans continues to hold her just as Papyrus had left them."so this is something new isn't it? hmm kiddo?" sans asks quietly. "mm hm." She confirms just as the front door flies open revealing a snow dusted Papyrus.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS RETURNED AS PROMISED. NOW IF YOU WILL ALLOW ME TO MAKE TWO PHONE CALLS WE CAN GET BOTH THE SLEEPOVER AND THE EXPLAINATIONS DONE." he proclaims before walking in to the kitchen as the two scramble off the couch.

"What sleepover? What are you-" Frisk stops dead in her tracks as Papyrus dials his phone.

"HELLO DOCTOR ALPHYS COULD YOU READY YOURSELF FOR A SLEEPOVER THIS EVENING PLEASE IT IS VERY IMPORTANT..... THANK YOU I WILL CALL UNDYNE AND HAVE HER PICK YOU UP, IT WILL BE MUCH FASTER IF SHE CARRIES YOU AND JOGS OVER.... PLEASE TAKE A DEEP BREATH AND CALM DOWN. OK? GOOD I WILL SEE YOU SOON." with a devilishly uncharacteristic grin on his face he dials the next number. "HELLO UNDYNE I WAS WONDERING IF YOU COULD GO AND COLLECT DOCTOR ALPHYS FOR A SLEEP OVER HERE AT MY HOUSE TONIGHT.... CALL ME WHAT YOU WILL BUT PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT. I AM CERTAIN THAT IT WILL MOST CERTAINLY BE A NIGHT TO REMEMBER.... THANK YOU. PLEASE NOCK ON THE DOOR WHEN YOU ARRIVE AND NOT OFF ITS HINGES. AGAIN PLEASE AND THANK YOU. GOOD BYE SEE YOU SOON....YES SHE SHOULD BE WAITING FOR YOU. GOOD BYE." the grin becoming a smirk as he hangs up his phone winking at a bewildered Frisk and sans.

"NOW LETS START DINNER SHALL WE? HUMAN I BELIEVE YOU KNOW WHERE THE DISHES ARE COULD YOU SET THE TABLE FOR FIVE PLEASE. SANS I KNOW YOU WANT TO NAP BUT COULD YOU CLEAN UP THE PET ROCK AND THE GLITTER ON THE COFFEE TABLE. AND BEFORE YOU ASK I DO NOT FEEL INCLINED TO REPEAT THE INFORMATION MORE THAN ONCE IN THIS TIME LINE. I WILL ANSWER ALL THE QUESTIONS I AM ABLE BUT NOT WITH OUT EVERYONE NESSARY HERE. THANK YOU.OH AND ONE MORE THING." he orders as he prepares to cook dinner beckoning sans over and in a quiet voice"Get That Sock Out Of The Living Room Or By Asgore's Beard I.Will.Make.You.Eat.It. Understand Dear Brother."as his right eyelights glows brighter for a moment. sans with wide sockets just noods and moves to comply.

With the water gently boiling Papyrus opens two boxes of spaghetti noodles and pours them in after lightly salting the water. Next he carefully slices and dices the tomatoes and scoops them into a large sause pan adding a bit of oil and some garlic tosses them a bit before setting the pan on a medium heat and letting them start to sizzle and pop before adding more tomatoes and carefully mashing it in the pan ,then adding water to thin the past into a more proper sause. All as sans and Frisk stare in utter amazement.

"um hey paps not that I'm complaining or anything but when did you get so good at this?" Sans asked with a querked brow bone as Frisk sits at the table after setting it as asked.

"NEHEH BROTHER I SAID I DID NOT WANT TO RETELL MY INFORMATION BUT I WILL LET YOU TWO KNOW THIS MUCH FOR NOW. I DO NOT HAVE FIRST HAND MEMORIES OF THE RESETS JUST WHAT IS WRITTEN IN MY JOURNAL. HOWEVER SKILLS DO NOT SEEMED AFFECTED AND THE BETTER I CAN BECOME WITH UNREALIZED REPITIOTION OF SAID SKILLS. IN SHORT THE MEMORIES ARE WIPED CLEAR BUT THE KNOWLEDGE REMAINS." he explains as he stirs the sauce and noodles.

"NOW IF I MAY ASK, HOW DOES THE TIME THINGY WORK ON YOU BROTHER?" Papyrus asked as he lowers the heat on the stove and turns around to face his small audience. 

"um its complacated I remember bits a pieces but not the hole picture. I-I also have nightmares ....." Sans recounts as he looks over at Frisk, both brothers see tears streaming down her face as she quietly cries ,sans puts his hands in his hoodie pockets and just looks down where as Papyrus scoops up the emotional little one.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm~" she sobs into Papyrus shoulder as he parts and rubs her back trying to console her.

"It Is Ok I Am Not Angry And I Am Sure Sans Will Forgive You If You Ask Him To." He whispers to the sobbing child as he holds her close. Looking at sans as he stares at the floor brooding hopping that he will say anything at this point. Just as he brings a hand to sans shoulder there's a loud pounding at the door.

"HEY NERD YOU GONNA ANSWER THE DOOR!!? it's FREEZING OUT HERE." Roared Undyne.

"Sans Here Please Help The Human While I Let Undyne And Alphys In." As he hands the sobbing child to his brother and goes to the door .  
"AH UNDYNE AND ALPHYS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM GLADDENED WITH YOUR ARRIVEL PLEASE COME IN DINNER IS READY AND I HAVE AN IMPORTANT FRIEND FOR THE TWO OF YOU TO MEET." He welcomes in his usual boisterous fashion leading them to the living room, where Undyne comes to an abrupt stop infront of Alphys as she sees the small child being held in sans' arms.

"WHAT THE HELL PAPYRUS!? YOU FINLEY CAUGHT A HUMAN , NOW ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS TAKE THEM TO ASGORE AND WE WILL BE FREE!!!" the tall fishwoman exclaims as she manifests a spear in hand with a toothy grin.

"And You Can Live With The Fact You Are Going To End A Child's Life? A Child Who Is Just As Trapped As We Are? With Out Even Talking To Them? If That Is The Case Do We Even Have A Right To Be On The Surface?" Papyrus speaks evenly and calmly startling everyone in the room.

"what? WHAT!? WHAT THE HELL PAPYRUS? THIS IS EVERYTHING WE HAVE WE HAVE BEEN HOPPING FOR FOR A THOUSAND YEARS, FOR OUR WHOLE LIVES, YOU'LL FINALLY BE A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD ,YOU'LL BE GETTING EVERYTHING YOU HAVE WANTED AS WELL!?!?" She roars as she spins to face her best friend as rage and disbelief blaze brightly in her eye. And then feel all that energy evaporate as she looks at the sad and disappointed look on the tall skeleton's face.

"Undyne How Many Monster Children Would You Sacrifice To Leave The Underground? Would You Sacrifice Young Monster Kid? Fuku Fire?How Many Monsters Would You Sacrifice? Would You Sacrifice Daggo? Dogamy? Doggissa? Greater Dog? Lesser Dog? Gersion? Me? Or Alphys?" Again he asks quietly and flatly.

"THEY TRAPPED US DOWN HERE!! THEY MADE US SUFFER!! THEY-" As she ranted

"Seven Pubescent Human Children?" He asks simply.

"Who are you and what have you done with Papyrus?" Undyne asked suspiciously.

"What If I Told You I Had A Little Over A Decade To Grow And Mature Outside Everyone Else?" He asks of Undyne. "If It Were Similar To The Reason Why My Brother Gave Up?" As he looks at the terrified Alphys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff and fun before.....things. I realize that I am not skilled in puns sorry my sans is a little shallow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet some interested parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half the chapter will be from two conflicting sides.

She glared at the reports determined find something, anythIng, that would let her end this nightmare, not just for herself, but for the other families. She shudders at the memory of the wretched sight from the observation camera upon the mountain. The slaughter and.....STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT!!!! She screams mentally. 

Brushing the tears from her eyes she again focuses on the reports before her, failing to notice the figure standing at her door.

"We have news from research. You interested?" The figure asks calmly, breaking her from the paperwork with a start and a severe glare in his direction.

"Mal, unless it's news on the murder/suicide of the entire Abbott clan or another way to bring the DAMNED thing down, I don't really ca-" She begins.

"Subjects with NO affinity or measurable manifestation of any thaumaturgical abilities have shown no reaction to the distortive effects of the class 9 barrier and are believed to retain full and undistorted memories." He reads from the file in his hand.

Cocking an eyebrow he regards her. "How quickly can you select a team to perform an assist and possible retrieval?"

Standing quickly and nearly toppling the heavy desk in the process the tall brunette shouts. "5 minutes to select 15 to brief and 10 load out SIR!"

"Calm down, slow down, and sit down Janette. Unfortunately, there are some limits I have to impose. One HE is NOT going into the underground under any circumstances. Two you and your team are expressly prohibited from harming any of the inhabitants of the underground. And three, and this one might be the hardest, but the events from two years ago DID NOT LEGALLY HAPPEN, so you are not able to pursue any retaliatory actions against the perpetrators. Do you understand?" He states calmly, leaving no room for argument.

"IT DIDN'T HAPPEN!?!? I WATCHED THAT BASTARD CUT HER THROAT AND STAB HER IN THE-" She starts screaming but is cut off by the hard determined look in Mal's dark earthen eyes.

"As much as it pains me to say, that it is the truth. If things had not reverted to the current situation I would have let the two of you rain all of your rage and fury down upon the Abbott house with absolutely no problem. However, things are as they are, and fortunately they were close enough to still be protected by the anomaly. So as I said, it did not happen and YOU will not go on a vengeance spree. Do I make myself clear?" His eyes soften as he looks out the darkened window toward the mountain that lay beyond.

With a heavy sigh. "Yes, sir." Janette quietly accepts the order.

"Good because I want him on the assault team covering your entry." Mal states with a dark and malevolent grin.

"Oh yes sir!" Janette smiles evilly knowingly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My lady you brother has gathered his assets for the operation, are you sure you want to watch the events?" A tall and slender man in very formal dress inquiries to regal woman seated in a lavish ornate chair.

"Oh most definitely. I would be remiss in my duties as an Abbott if did not bear witness to my brother's trials and tribulations." The fine lady answered in a voice dripping with honey and mirth as she relaxed in the antique wingback chair.

"Very well madam." The aged gentleman sighed while standing at rigid attention.

She watched the large screens as numerous men in paramilitary uniform gathered and took up various positions and readied themselves for battle. All sporting the latest military grade equipment and weaponry." Ah but only the best money can buy would do for my brother." She silently smirked to her self.

"William you do realize that They won't just sit by and let Victor do as he pleases again? Not after that unpleasant little display..um dear what was that gentleman's name again? Hmm wallock? Bennacheck...."

"Walenchec madam, one Walter Walanchec,"the gentleman supplied.

"Yes Walenchec! After his little show They won't take a quiet approach to dealing with Victor's trespass this is going to get...um violently messy? And I'm sure the two of them will be there this time and we both know what will happen." She spoke as she slowly stood from the chair. "My advice William is call them back and cancel this fools errand. For that is exactly what this is. He only has enough money to pay for this one act of idioticy." She purred as she slinked behind a stoic William.

"That is nonsense the Abbott family finances are perfectly stable, his stocks and investments are doing well-" he begins.

"Oh the FAMILY money is doing just fine but you know father limited us to just our trust funds ,of which Victor has completely consumed and spent, and as for his stocks and investments well he had to sell all of them to pay for that fancy little army of his. Its a shame father always said buy don't rent, but that silly brother of mine didn't look at the big picture, kept firing his advisors and accounts when they would tell him he could not afford this or that. Spoiled little boi, but of course you feel that way about both my brother and I." She hiss in his ear

"I do not believe you have the right to ridicule your brother seeing as you were off gallivanting and traveling the globe waisting your trust fund" William starts as he feels a peck on his cheek.

"Oh William I wasn't waisting my money I was moving it about and what easier way to move large sums than a débutante going on shopping sprees and globe hopping?"she quips her word dripping with honey and venom as she drapes her long toned arms over his shoulders and presses her face to the side of his head. "This family has committed far too many sins to keep going as it has. But I only feel liable for the ones perpetrated by my parents and my brother. The incident two years ago was very polarizing, to think one child's death would have an impact like this. But William I must thank my brother and Walenchec for this opportunity. Out with the old and in with the new." As she wrapped her arms in a perfect four point lock around the old mans neck and applied enough force to first knock him unconscious and then held it long enough to feel him slip into a more permanent and eternal slumber. She laid the lifeless body gently to the hard stone floor. "Natalie you may come in now." She called out as she straightened her blouse. "Miss Victoria I could have done this in your stead, you need not to have dirtied your hands with such a task. That is what I am for ma'am." The petite blonde stated as she strode to the tall lady Abbott. "Natalie I could not, would not ask anyone to do this to their own family. It was my duty to handle this bit of unpleasantness. Your grandfather started under my grandfather and tho he served this family well he did commit one transgression that I cannot allow to pass." She stats softly cupping the young woman's face in her hands gently. "If you feel at anytime a grudge form as a result of my actions you have my permission to end my life at that time." She finishes as she brings their foreheads to gether. "Miss Victoria I hold absolutely no grudges against you. I pledge my loyalty and honor to you ma'am." As the young woman takes to one knee and places Victoria's hand to her forehead. "As much as I cherish these sentiments how is the rest of the purge going?" Victoria inquires as she once again takes her seat to watch the chaos as it in folds on the screens before her with a calm smile creeping across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Abbott family make Asgore's naming convention look brilliant in comparison :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus gets somethings out of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get the chapters to be a bit more substantial then they have been

. Undyne stands in complete disbelief as Papyrus turns scooping the shaking Frisk from sans' arms and walking to the dinner table and gently setting the young child in the chair next to him. She looks to sans for answers but only receives a look that practically screams 'try it I dare you' before he turns and takes the seat at the end of the table.

"COME SIT I HAVE MADE A MARVELOUS SPAGHETTI FOR ALL OF US TO ENJOY AT THIS MOST MOMENTOUS OF SLEEPOVERS!" The energetic skeleton exclaims as he steps over to the stove to fetch the meal.

"Sorry it won't be the best thing ever but he tried so please try not to make a big deal out of how bad it'll be." Undyne quietly grunts to an increasingly nervous Alphys.

The two women take the only available seats at the table as Papyrus returns with the large bowl of pasta in one hand ant the pan of sauce in the other. The smell of garlic and spices come wafting off the sauce and the light sent is detectable from the spaghetti. All of which elicit a growling from the stomachs everyone seated at the table, much to the bewilderment of three and a look of confusion from Alphys.

Papyrus begins plating the meal, handing the first plate to Frisk and then one to his brother. Then with a slightly smug smile and a mischievous glint to his socket he starts to hand the two remaining plates to Alphys and Undyne before deftly crossing his long arms. Slightly confused the two ladies take the offered plates, setting them down, one with look of uncertainty and the other a look of poorly hidden dread.

"GRRAA WHAT THE HELL, down the hatch I guess!" Undyne exclaims as she shoves a fork full in to her toothy maw and chewing the bite, before her eyes shoot open with a look of confusion and disbelief before swallowing and quietly asking. "Who made this?"

"NYHE HEE HEE IT WAS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WHO MADE THIS MARVELOUS CULINARY DELIGHT!" Papyrus states with gusto.

"JERRY SPIT!" Undyne retorts as she swings around to glare accusingly at sans and growling " You helped him didn't you!?" 

" I'm not the one responsible for this impastable meal that's all my bro ain't he the coolest?" Sans drawls with an impossibly wide grin before he takes a bite from his plate.

"YOU?!" Undyne to the small child who was happily gobbling the food with abandon looks up and smiles while shaking their head.

Not seeing what the fuss was about Alphys takes a bite and suddenly finds that her love for instant ramen noodles evaporate as the soft yet firm noodles and rich sauce were some of the most wonderful food she had ever eaten. Several thoughts collided with one and another  
First maybe sans' brother could make REAL RAMEN for her and possibly aaaa da da date!? But she couldn't do that ask that of either one of them!?!? Maybe get him to ware the outfit she had seen in her manga and anime and serve the broth and cutlets- where the heck was she gonna get pork cutlets for him to prepare or would he prefer to carve them from what ever cut of meat they started as? Or maybe he doesn't know how or doesn't like cooking like that-but or what if maybe or he could.............

Alphys' head rolls back as her eyes go blank.

" and alphy is 'out of order' he he he he ha ha ha. good going bro" sans laughs out as he doubles over in his chair chuckling

Spinning around to see what short skeleton is talking about Undyne sees the brain fried lizard and immediately starts to panic fanning and gently patting her crush's cheeks trying to bring her around to no avail.

"Honestly I Thought I Had Made Everything Right." Paps whispers to the still giggling Frisk

"No Paps I think it has to do with what she was fantasizing about." Frisk whispers back with a big wink.

"Oh Good Um You Think We Should Get That Um Um Issue Taken Care Of First?" Papyrus quietly inquiries as sans continues to laugh at Undyne's mounting panic.

With an infatic and exuberant nob Frisk is nearly beside themselves with the prospect of getting those two together that much sooner.

"BROTHER? CAN YOU PLEASE HELP THE GOOD DOCTOR?" Papyrus give sans an imploring look.

"s'oke I got this" sans chuckles as he hops down from his chair and around to Alphys' ear and whispers "kissy cutie 2 was a fine anime and should be a full reboot of the franchise." At which point Alphys roars"KISSY CUTIE 2 IS UTTER AND COMPLETE TRASH AND I'LL FIGHT ANYONE WHO SAYS DIFFERENT!! "

"WELCOME BACK TO US DOCTOR, WAS THERE ANYTHING WRONG WITH THE FOOD? TOO SPICY? OVERCOOKED? UNDERCOOKED?" Papyrus asks with concern.

"Oh my stars! Nno I I I just got got lost in my my thoughts I'm sorry I I I didn't mean to scare anyone." Alphys stammered as she started blushing

"DO YOU MIND IF I ASK WHAT THOUGHTS HAD YOUR MIND RACING?" Paps inquiries giving Frisk a sidelong wink.

"Um oh its its nothing just something silly, um on a a a separate um note um do do you know how to to make ramen? Like the noodles and and the broth and and stuff? I'm sorry never never mind I shou-" She begins when.

"NYHE HE HE I ASSUME YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT THE ACCULE DISH AND NOT THOSE LITTLE FLAVORLESS PACKAGES AND CUPS YOU ARE ALWAYS EATING? IF SO THEN YES I DO, MAYBE A NICE FISH RAMEN FOR YOU AND UNDYNE TO ENJOY ON SAY A ROMANTIC DATE?" Papyrus muses as both ladies go completely scarlet and with both jaws hanging in utter shock.

Just as the two flustered women began to protest and denie the implication Papyrus holds up a gloved hand.

"As Much As My Brother Is Enjoying This Bit Of Amusing Romantic Comedy I Feel That The Two Need To Come To Grips With Your Feelings. Now According To My Journal It Is My Small Human Friend Here Who Helps The Two Of You Realize How Much You Care For Each Other, But I Am Stepping Away From The Scripted Events And Trying A New Approach. Doctor Alphys This Is Not One Of Your Shojo Mangas. You Should Be More Confident In Yourself. Undyne You Are One Of My Oldest And Admittedly Few Real Friends So I Feel That I Have An Unfair Advantage When I Say This." Papyrus pauses before continuing. "You Are And Have Been Infatuated With The Good Doctor For Quiet A While And You Need To Say So To Her Now Instead Of Waiting! Please Do Not Insult My ,Or Rather Our Intelligence With A Collection Of Silly Excuses Or Baseless Denials. Just Be Honest With Each Other."

Both stunned ladies stair at the faces looking back at them with warm and supportive expressions before looking at each other and blushing even brighter.

"Oh gawd how LAME! METATON would be so much cooler saying all that then that loser skeleton. Hay sans what's the wyfy password here? Hay you got any of that low salt canned pa sauce? Or nachos cause I'm like starving over here." Jerry sniveles from the couch.

As all at the table spin to see the unwelcome pest Frisk hops out of their chair and run around the table to be quickly snatched by sans. "One sin sans just one please!" They growl as sans struggles to hold them back.

Quickly and with a small Tupperware container in hand Papyrus rounds the table and closes on the couch deftly snatching up the greasy pest by his flip flopped foot ,carrying him to the door before cramming the container in his protesting mouth and bowling him out the door toward Waterfall. "HAVE A SAFE TRIP, PLEASE ENJOY THE SPAGHETTI AND DO NOT COME BACK.....EVER!!" Papyrus singsongs at the rolling Jerry with a sardonic wave and a cheerful smile.

. After closing the door and locking it Paps sighs and reaches into his battlebody and retrieves his journal. "Maybe This Will Help Them Find Each Other." He silently mused to himself as he walked back to the table of the dumbfounded. 

"WELL THAT SEEMS TO HAVE RUINED THE MOMENTS, I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THAT INTERRUPTION BUT PLEASE DO NOT HESITATE WITH YOUR FEELINGS TOWARDS EACH OTHER. SPEAK FREELY. "Papyrus states with a hopefull smile. "AFTERWARD WE WILL EXPLAIN WHAT WE KNOW TO THE THREE OF YOU AND THEN DISCUSS HOW TO PROCEED. YES?" He states nodding towards Frisk.

"Umm umm I I think you you might be um a a bit confused pap Papyrus, you see I I don't think someone as as strong and cool as Undyne would be be interested in In someone like like ..." Alphys starts to trail off as she looks up at a wide eyed scarlet blushing Ichthyo sapien and began to blush a deep ruby herself.

"Undyne, She Did No State That She Was Not Interested in You Meaning That She Is Interested In You." Papyrus whispered in his best friend's ear. "But That YOU Would Not Be Interested In Her. Are You Really That Dense? To Me That Sounds Like A Confession To Me." Papyrus finishes with an audible"Wink" to Alphys.

"I thought you were way to fucking cool to like some muscle head like me, I'm nowhere near as frickin smart as you , and you know all that awesome human history and can make all this cool stuff and and all I can do is break stuff and fight ...." Undyne blurts out and then in an uncharacteristically quiet and almost meek voice "you're the cool one." As she looks down at her feet.

"ya better start singing there al or I'll get the tape of the last time you and I did karaoke and have her watch" sans whispers in to the nearly catatonic saurian's ear causing her to drain of all color.

"OH MY STARS NO SANS PPPPPLEASE DON'T ILL ..." She yelps " You really think I'm I'm I'm cool?" Alphys inquires and is met by Undyne's shy nodding. "But but but I I Have done some horrible things and some dishonest things you'd hate me for. You you don't want my sins on your mind...I know I don't want them on mine but but what can I say their mine....." She steamers out looking at the floor.

Flipping through his journal Papyrus begins. "Built A Robotic Body For One Ghost Monster Named Hapsterblook And Claimed It Was An Artificial Soul. Tried To Give Terminally Ill Monsters Injections Of Concentrated Determination To Prevent Falling Down And End Up Creating A New Type Of Monster Call An Amalgamation And Is Currently Keeping Them Safe In A Facility Known As The True Lab. And Finally Misinforming Certain Persons Of The Historical Accuracy Of Their Anime Collection. All Done With The Best Of Intentions." He concluded.

"H-H-HOW D-D-DO YOU KNOW THAT?!? WHY WHY WHY DID YOU SAY SAY ALL THAT?!?! AND WHY ARE ARE ARE YOU LAUGHING!?!? Alphys shrieks as she points back and forth between Papyrus and Undyne as the fish women is practically doubled over in her chair. Roaring with laughter at Alphys reaction to Papyrus's dissertation Undyne wipes away tears, tales a deep breath and calms herself.

"Phew I was worried it might be something like you still were in love with that bonehead or something. But it's just what Paps here said , Hell I knew ALL that stuff fuhuhu fuhuhu !!" Undyne chuckles out to a thoroughly confused Alphys.

"B b b but how?" Squeaked the shocked lizard.

"Hell did you forget what my job is? Ole king fuzzy buns told me about the toaster, no biggie. And I was told to investigate the disappearances by the king, gave me a weird key card to get in the lab. When I went there I saw you feeding those weird monsters and heard you tell them you'd find a cure. They seemed like they were comfortable so I let the king know. The king said that as long as you were taking care of them to let you be and he would leave it to your judgment." Undyne explains.

"And and the anime?" Alphys whispers.

With a genuine and soft smile. "Yes even the anime though i would love to fight some of those flowery knights eh whatever." Undyne coos as she looks into the thick glasses of the cutest monster in the world... until the thought strikes her like a dropped boulder.

Whipping around and in the process clutching Alphys to her chest Undyne stares at the tall lanky skeleton." How the hell do YOU know any of this!?!?" Undyne roars. 

"Ah That Is Where My Journal And Our Young Human Friend Comes Into Importance. You See They Have Access To A Power That Allows Them Immortality And A Form Of Time Travel. Where As My Magical Journal Is Immune To The Events Of The Resets Allowing Me To Keep A Record Of The Events." Papyrus states proudly

"Huh? Um OK I'm lost Paps, how does all this work?" Undyne inquires still clutching the blissed out and unconsciously yellow lizard in her arms.

" Ha ha ha dyne you might want to put al on the couch even if this was the breast day of her life she might still suffocate from all the heartwarming affection youre giving em." Sans chuckled as he disappeared and reappeared with a clean pillow and blanket ushering the tall mildly panicked fish over to the couch.

"You Go And Explain To Our Friends Your Ability While I Put The Food Away, OK?" Papyrus asks as he easily and gently lifts Frisk to socket level. The young child whispers "what about the bad runs I don't want to.." as Papyrus interrupts"BROTHER A BREIF WORD IF YOU COULD?" 

<,p> "sup bro kiddo wacha need?" Sans questions.

Scooping up his brother and carrying the two to the kitchen. "Sans I Believe You May Hold Some Hostile Feeling About My As Yet Unmentioned Deaths But I Implore You Please Let Them Go. There Is No Need To Bring Any Of Bad Runs In To The Discussion. OK?" Papyrus pleads.

"s'okes my lips are sealed heh heh heh"sans drawls earning only the slightest of a frown before being set down with Frisk.

"EXCELLENT NOW THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS CLEANING TO DO SO OFF TO OUR GUESTS AND HUMAN FRISK, It Will Be Alright." Papyrus states with his usual confidence with a thumbs up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr themonk009 I'll take any suggestions or advice anyone has 
> 
> Any criticism or negativity you want to throw at me by all means hit me with a sack of bricks . :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information is shared emotions are sparked and plans are made.
> 
> Everyone learns something here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to put here at the moment

As everyone was listening to his small human friend explain their phenomenal power Papyrus set about cleaning up the forgotten meal while lost in thought. Thoughts such as "why had they looked so sad , the last run had been a good one?" After finishing putting away the leftovers he joined the others in the living room.

. "OK nerd we heard what the kid had to say and they do know things that there is no way they could know otherwise. So we've just been living the same couple of weeks over and over again but for how long? And what's your deal?" Asks a perplexed and skeptical Undyne.

. "Neyhehe Well You See Undyne The Young Human Frisk Is Not The Only One To Manipulate The Movement Of Time In The Underground. I Do Not Know Who Had That Ability Before The Human Came. But The One Previous Had Manipulated The Time Line For Quite Sometime, My Journal Indicates Roughly Six Years Of Resets Before The Human Frisk Arrived And Then Another Five Years After They Arrived. But I An Not Sure How Much Time Passed Between The Two Anomalies As My Brother Refers To Them As. And Unfortunately My Magical Journal Does Not Record Dates But Resets. I Am Sorry I Can Not Give More Precise Information Than That." Papyrus states solemnly hanging his head slightly.

. "um hey bro you mind if al and I take a looksi at your Magical Journal?" Inquires sans

"Certainly Brother" as Papyrus hands the worn Journal to sans a photo slips from the pages to be caught in mid air by Undyne"OOPS THANK YOU CAPTAIN-" Papyrus stops as Undyne stairs wide eyed at the photo.

. "You guys aren't making it up! Oh my friking gawd!" Undyne whoops as she jumps off the couch to scoop up a startled Frisk in a tight embrace spinning around the room laughing" YOU DO IT YOU LET US OUT OF HERE !!!" 

. "Undyne w w what are you t t t talking about?" Alphys stutters out as Undyne is dancing around laughing with Frisk held tight before thrusting the photo into Alphys's claws while continuing to dance and swing Frisk about jubilantly.

. Quizzically looking at the photo Alphys's eyes widen when she sees what has the captain so thrilled, it's the Five of them all smiling with wide open skies and a large body of water behind them clearly on the surface. "OH MY STARS OH MY STARS OH MY STARS!! SANS IT'S TRUE WE GET OUT WE GET OUT!!" Alphys exclaims as she jumps off the couch taking sans by the hands jumping up and down in her excitement much to sans bewilderment and Papyrus' amusement.

It takes the jubilant Undyne a minute to notice that not everyone is showing excitement over the prospect of getting out. She suddenly becomes aware that the child in her arms isn't laughing or giggling but sobbing." Hay Hay what's wrong? Oh shit did I scare you or something?I'm sorry come on stop crying please. Papyrus what'd I do? What's going on?" Undyne stammers trying to console the distraught child.

Everyone stops their celebration as Papyrus gently takes the emotional child from Undyne Patting and rubbing their back trying to comfort them as they clutched his battlebody and bawled their eyes out."Shh Shh Shh You Are Safe You Are Ok No One Will Hurt You Here Calm Down And Let Us Know What Is Wrong I Will Not Let Anything Bad Happen To You Shh Shh Shh." Papyrus assures the small child in their arms.

As he is gently rocking and stroking the child they whisper to him through sobs what's the matter and as they go on everyone notices that Papyrus's normal up beat demeanor is slowly dimming and his eye lights getting darker until his sockets are nothing but pitch black holes. Everyone sees that the child has stilled in his arms and can see that they have fallen asleep. Before anyone can say anything Papyrus puts his phalange to his teeth and carries the unconscious child up to his room returning after tucking them in to his bed. 

. Upon returning Papyrus looks at the questioning face full of concern pauses just long enough to hold up his hand "B B Brother I Need A Moment Please." He states with a very slight stammer as he quietly unlocks the front door snd walks out of the house straight to the nearest tree and as everyone silently watches as he rests his head against the tree for a second before a feral growl is heard just as a thunderous sound fills Snowden. Looking on in complete disbelief the others see that the tree has been reduced to a shattered stump and Papyrus simply standing before the destruction.

. Turning and walking calmly back to the stunned house full of his friends "Brother I Realize That This Will Be A Bit Of A Strain But I Think We Need Your Friend From The Ruins And King Asgor For This Bit Of Information." Papyrus Solemnly requests as he wearily slumps in the couch.

. "sure thing bro." Sans responds as he steps over to Undyne" hay fish sticks keep an eye on Paps for me k?" he says with a wink " uh al could ya take a look see at what kind of magic Paps Journal has? peas and thank you."as he disappears right in front of the two ladies.

. "Um so nerd who's your bro's friend? I mean would I know em or anything?-" Undyne asks as she walks over to the couch and stops when she see the tears falling from his sockets. " Woe woe hay Paps come on I know the kid had a breakdown but what's with the waterworks?"she questions.

. While Undyne is trying to talk to Papyrus Alphys takes out her phone and accesses the 4d box , taking out a hand held magic scanner and half heartedly begins scanning the Journal while watching her two friends and wonders just what could the child have said that affected Papyrus so heavily. As the scanner beeps it startles the scientist as she was more focused on Undyne's attempts to get Papyrus to cheer up than what she was doing, reading the display a puzzled look crosses her face.

. "My Brother's Friend Is Very Important The Small Human As She Is Their Adopted Mother And Our Queen Who Abdicated The Throne Due To The Kings Decree. Toriel Dreemurr Queen Of Monsters." Papyrus states very plainly and as if on que both his brother and the aforementioned Queen appear in the living room to the shock of both parties. 

"Where is my child?" The Queen asks very simply.

Both Alphys and Undyne standing there with their mouths agape in disbelief where as Papyrus stands and bows to the queen.

"Your Majesty The Human Child Is Presently Asleep And We Have Much To Discuss. I Am Sorry For Being So Frank With You But If You Will Please Indulge Me I Will Explain Everything That I Can. But First, Brother If You Could Please Bring The Last Concerned Party To This Impromptu Meeting?" Papyrus speaks very politely and quietly so as not to wake the sleeping child up stairs.

"Undyne Might I Have Your Help Moving The table So As That Everyone Will Have A Place To Sit?" Papyrus inquires to a slightly catatonic Undyne.

"Um uh um yeah sure thing Paps- "as Undyne slips past the looming goat monster "uh where do ya want it?" She ask as she grabs the end of the table.

"I Believe The Middle Of The Room Would Be Best Place For It, Excuse Us Doctor, Your Majesty. There That Should Work Out." Papyrus states as they place the table just in time as sans and a robbed King of monsters appear in the living room.

"Sans this is most certainly not the appropriate time or-" Asgor sputters as he takes in the people around him and stops on Toriel, without thinking the king begins walking toward his Queen completely oblivious to the rage in her expression or the on coming haymaker. He was painful aware of the world spinning tilting to his right as he saw floor come rushing to meet him. 

"Ouch"

As everyone looks on completely stunned Toriel straightens her delta rune robes and stands with undisguised loathing for the heap of limbs on the floor commonly known as Asgor King Of Monsters. Turning around she places a chair at the table and takes a seat. "Shall we begin I would like to be away from that individual as soon as is possible."she growls.

Undyne goes to the king and endeavors to bring him around as Alphys timidly approaches sans who is grinning like an idiot at the Queen. "Sans I I I checked y y y your brother's Journal, y y you n n need to see this." As she hands home the magic scanner.

Coming down from his Infatuated thoughts sans looks at the data the scanner has. "you sure bout this al?" Looking to his former colleague and seeing her nodding vigorously.

Undyne is successful in rousing the laid out king and getting him In the chair on the opposite end of the table from the glaring Queen, as she and Alphys take up the seats across from sans and Papyrus.

Papyrus begins by informing the royals about the Resets and his journal. Then he informs everyone present as to what had caused the young child to emotionally breakdown…

It took a moment for the horror to set in after he finished. It saw the King holding his head in tightly bound rage , Alphys clinging to Undyne sobbing uncontrollably while Undyne shook and seethed with barely contained fury, sans had disappeared a heartbeat after Papyrus and finished relaying the child's experience, but the most unexpected reaction came from the Toriel. The Queen sat quietly and calmly her gentle eyes steeled her jaw set and she was the first to speak. "What do we do? How do we prevent this atrocity from befalling our people and MY CHILD? I am not proposing all out war but that can not and will not be let to happen."

Undyne jumps to her feet" WE RALLYE THE ROYAL GUARD AND PREPARE TO LAY WASTE TO THOSE BASTARDS!!!" SHE ROARS.

"And Unfortunately Captain They Will Be The First Wave Of Casualties Killed By Modern Weapons Superior Numbers And Tactics." Papyrus quietly states reviving a enraged glare from Undyne.

"What the hell do you know about fighting? Papyrus you aren't even a royal gaurd. Let the real grown-ups talk about this. In a REAL fight you won't last one minute you're just too soft." Undyne sneers as she crosses her arms. 

"Undyne that's enough the lad is just giving his thoughts on the matter-" Asgor begins before Papyrus raised his hand to the king. "I Am Sorry For Interrupting You Your Royal Highness But Captain Undyne Does Raise A Valid Point. As Far As The Captain Is Aware I Have Limited Combat Abilities. I Guess Now Will Have To Be The Time To Demonstrate My Capabilities. I Recommend We Call It An Evening And Have Our Duel In The Morning." Papyrus surmised politely bowing to the king and queen as sans walks back in to the living room.

"Sans Could You See The King Home Please, I Trust That You Are Not Wishing To leave Your Majesty?" Papyrus inquires to the Queen.

"If it is alright with you and your brother I would be most grateful to stay and could you show me where my child is." Toriel responds

"right bro be back in a flash" sans Huff's as he drops his hand o Asgor's shoulder and disappears before the stunned monarch has time to speak.

. "Right This Way Your Maje-"Papyrus begins leading the Queen before she interrupts,"Toriel please , I have not been the Queen for quite awhile." Papyrus stops and considers for a moment before replying, "Very Well Lady Toriel." As continues up the stairs leading the tall monster to his room.

. Carefully opening the door Papyrus silently enters the dark room looking to his race car bed seeing the small form look up at him tears starting to stream down their face once again. "I Am Sorry I Did Not Mean To Wake You." Papyrus whispers as the child shakes their head as they hold out their arms, Papyrus scooping them up in a fierce hug the small human sobbing"I'm sorry" over and over. Papyrus coos soothing sentiments to distraught child while rubbing their back and gently bouncing them.Toriel watches all this with growing respect for the tall skeleton.

. "Human Friend Someone Has Come To See You." Papyrus quietly whispers walking to his bedroom door, noticing that the Queen had disappeared from sight. " Madam? Miss Toriel where Did You Go?" Papyrus inquires a bit lost, but at the mentioned of the motherly goat monster the child's head whips around searching for the mentioned.

. "Hello my child. I'm here." Toriel responds as she walks back into the doorway wiping tears from her eyes, holding out her arms the child all but flew in to them crying.

. As the Queen and child embraced Papyrus went to his closest and retrieved some blankets and pillows. As Papyrus passed the mother and child " Please Your Majesty Rest Here With Your Child I Will See To Other Arrangements-" hold up his hand "I Insist, We Have All Had A Stressful Day So Please Relax And Comfort The Little Human. Good Night And Sleep Well" Papyrus concludes as he closes the door.

. Heading down the stairs to the living room Papyrus hands the blankets and pillows to Alphys as Undyne refuses to look at him. 

"I'm sorry Paps but I won't be able to go easy on you tomorrow, it's nothing-" Undyne begins.

"Undyne I Hold No Anger About What Is To Happen Tomorrow. Please Do Not Worry."Papyrus interrupts with a genuine smile. "Good Night Captain Sleep Well." Papyrus wishes Undyne as he goes up to his brother's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a drabble on sans and Alphys's relationship


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempers flare

It was supposed to be a duel. That's what she agreed upon. A damn duel not whatever this is. First he brought her her armor, cleaned but not polished, then the SDP show up saying that Papyrus claimed the captain required their help for an "exercise". Then when everyone was ready he bolts off and then all hell breaks loose. All of the SDP are either covered in dye or tried to trees. The last straw was that stupid trap she had stepped on, it knocked her back against a tree and she couldn't hear squat for a few minutes.

"I'm gonna kick his boney ass so hard when I find him! It's cold, I'm sore as hell, my armor is dented all to hell, AND ITS BRIGHT FUCKING ORANGE…WHY THE HELL IS MY ARMOR FUCKING ORANGE!?! PAPYRUS IM GONNA-"as Undyne is stalking about roaring her displeasure she hears a "CLICK" just as she looks down she is greeted by a sudden flash of bright green color and suddenly feels her self being pelted again by barrage of what Papyrus had called bullets. Diving to her left she catches a glimpse of movement and launches a magic speer attack on the spot causing a half dozen spears to impact the snow mound. With a triumphant "WOOP NAILED YOU PAPYRUS!"Undyne jumps to her feet only to hear yet another "CLICK" before everything turns pink. Coughing and sputtering Undyne stumbles out of the cloud of bright pink powder and suddenly feels her legs swept out from under her, as her right arm is grabbed and violently twisted behind her back effectively pinning her to the ground with a boney knee in her back. She then hears a metallic tapping at the back of her helmet.

"Captain I Am Sad To Inform You That You And Your Team Are Dead." Papyrus states very calmly from atop his perch on her back.

"PAPYRUS IM GONNA PULVERISE YOU IF YOU DONT START FIGHTING FAIR!!!" Undyne roars as she begins to thrash about, only to feel her left hand being brought around to her back and then something clicking against her gauntlets.

Shortly the weight is gone from her back but her hands are tied and she is hoisted up to her feet fuming and snarling in her helmet as Papyrus leads her up toward the audience.

Through her visor she could see the Queen sitting in a chair with the human child sitting on her lap, the Queen's expression was calm and neutral but she could see the faintest of smiles at the corners of her mouth. Next she saw sans and her blood began to boil, he was actually rolling in the snow laughing in near hysterics pounding the ground with his fist and kicking his legs, if her hands weren't tied she'd drop kick his ass off this cliff. Then she saw Alphys and her chest became tight at the look of genuine concern on the short saurian's face, not disappointment but concern and real fear, a fear Undyne herself was becoming aware of.  
And finally she stood Infront of Asgor expecting to see disappointment ,anger, or worse disapproval but instead saw a warm but slightly pitting smile as he approached her and laid his hands on her pauldrons.

"You did well Undyne, I am proud of you."the king whispers to the captain before asking"Papyrus could you please unfasten the restraints and release Undyne?"

"CERTAINLY YOUR HIGHNESS." with a deft twist and loud click he removed the cuffs from Undyne's wrists.

The moment her wrists came free Undyne whirled around cocking her arm back to deck Papyrus to suddenly find two things had happened almost simultaneously. First, the king had grabbed the backplate of her armor and lifted her off the ground and second sans was standing between her and Papyrus, also noticing the two floating dragon skulls aimed at her.

"THAT is enough CAPTAIN UNDYNE YOU WILL STAND DOWN NOW!" The king belows

"trust me fish sticks you will fry. try that again and you'll have a ba-"sans darkly chuckles as Papyrus set his hand on sans shoulder." Brother That Is Enough." States softly.

"WHAT THE HELL PAPYRUS THAT WASN'T A FAIR FIGHT!?! PLUS YOU DON'T EVEN TRY TO USE YOUR MAGIC!? AND WHAT IN THE EVERLIVING HELL IS WITH ALL THOSE DAMN COLOR TRAPS...OH GWAD AM I ORANGE FLAVORED NOW?? GRAAAAAAAA PAPYRUS ARE YOU GONNA FIGHT ME OR ARE YOU JUST THAT SCARED OF ME?"

"ENOUGH!!" Queen Toriel roars shocking the belligerent captain into silence, as she gently sets Frisk in her chair before striding over to the stunned captain, whom Asgor has released and taken a step back remembering the night before, and standing toe to toe with the armoured knight. Daring her to speak with a withering glare the Queen begins. "This exercise was to show what HUMANS could do against monsters not to settle some petty dispute between a nepotistic Captain and a Royal guard candidate. To put it very bluntly Captain Undyne you and your forces lost, not to a superior monsters but to a far superior solider and warrior. If you and your troop could not defeat one solider then what hope do you have against even numbers or overwhelming numbers? You chastised your opponent for not using magic? Do humans have magic anymore? Have ANY OF THE CHILDREN had magic!? NO. As a result Sir Papyrus refrained from using our most powerful offensive ability instead using the weapons humans use now. You chastised him for not fighting fair, you are far to young to know this but real fighting real war IS NOT FAIR! Again he fought as a human would using the methods we will face on the surface. And do not forget you had superior numbers this time, six to one and he still defeated you." 

Turning her attention to the other party taking in the strange assortment of equipment and weapons she nods and returns to her chair scooping up the slightly bewildered child and playfully nuzzling them as she sits in her chair.

"Young Papyrus I must ask how did you learn these tactics and where did you acquire those weapons?" Asgor inquires drawing himself to his full height

"YOUR HIGHNESS I ACQUIRED THE KNOWLEDGE FROM LITERATURE I FOUND AT THE DUMP. THAT LITERATURE LED ME TO DEVELOP MANY SKILLS AND SOME UMM UMM ODD ABILITIES. NEYHEHE." Papyrus states triumphantly while striking a heroic pose.

"You found those weapons there as well I trust?" The king glared

"Um No Your Highness. I I Built Them Based On the Information I Had Gotten From The Dump. Sir." Papyrus answered sheepishly.

"May I see your weapon, please?" Using a gentle tone Asgor extends his hand.

"CERTAINLY YOUR HIGHNESS!" Papyrus happily responds as he removes the magazine and clears the remaining round from the firearm before presenting the weapon to the king.

Inspecting it closely the king can tell it is a somewhat complex mechanism but well crafted and maintained, smelling the oil used on armor to prevent rust and seeing few scratches. "Doctor Alphys could you please look at this and tell me you impression." Asgor calls out to the scholar as she was comforting the still angry Undyne as she striped the stained armor off and tossed in a pile.

Giving Undyne a light pat on the shoulder and a warm but nervous smile Alphys waddles over to the king and begins examining the strange weapon closely. Noting the machining marks and fine details the way the device balanced well even in her unsure grip. Taking in the fact that there were no wields or soldering meaning it was cast and milled to its final form. It was all precision work and of very high quality. "P p Papyrus it takes years t t to develop this k k kind of w w w workmanship and it t t takes special tools and and machines. W w where d d do you w w work on t t this kind of stuff it's amazing !" She starts stammering as her nerves give way to excitement.

"In My Bunker Workshop...I AM TERRIBLY SORRY YOUR HIGHNESS BUY I CAN NOT SHOW YOU MY WORKSHOP BECAUSE I DID NOT PLAN ON ANYONE OF YOUR GREAT STATURE TO NEED ENTRY, I AM SUCH A FOOL PLEASE FORGIVE ME KING ASGOR FOR NOT PLANNING AHEAD TO-" Papyrus begins to lament as Asgor gently brings his hand on Paps shoulder "It is fine Papyrus you need not worry if it is not built for Monsters of my girth, would you be willing to show it to Dr. Alphys and your brother?" The king warmly assures and asks with his typical goofy smile.

"ABSOLUTELY YOUR HIGHNESS. IT WOULD BE MY PLEASURE TO DO SO. COME BROTHER TO THE PAPYRUS BUNKER!" Papyrus announces as he tucks sans under one arm and scooping a protesting Alphys with the other. Quickly glancing at Undyne he shouts"CATCH UNDYNE" before gently tossing a now panicking Alphys to her and charging off in to Snowden forest. Catching the stammering lizard in midair and tossing her into a piggy back position Undyne made haste to follow, grinning and blushing the whole way taking little notice of the Queen gaining on their heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ad always hit me up on Tumblr themonk009


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just would not finish

Dashing thorough the forest Papyrus slows to a stop in front of a clump of downed trees and sets sans on his feet next to him. 

. "um bro I'm going out on a limb here but this doesn't look mulch like a workshop." sans points out as he looks about. 

. Undyne comes to a skidding stop behind them with a pale and almost unconscious Alphys still clinging to her back and Toriel with an ecstatic cheering Frisk a top her shoulders.

"Ok nerd where's this workshop of yours? Undyne asks while scanning the area. 

"NEYHEHE, WHY RIGHT HERE BEFORE YOU!" Papyrus announces with a flourish as he reaches for an innocuous looking branch in the brush pile and pulls it up to reveal a camouflaged hatch. With his biggest smile he beckons the stunned group to fallow him down.

. "Frisk was the first down the ladder followed promptly by Undyne, Alphys and a mild chuckled scolding from Toriel from for being in too much of a hurry and lastly by sans. Once in the workshop everyone was rendered speechless as they took in the sight of a large room filled with tools and machines.

Impressive isn't it?

. Alphys is blown away and a bit jealous by the progressive fabrication tools ranging from a simple charcoal forge , anvil and a small foundry furnace to a large lathe and milling machine as well as a small electronic station and a large and neatly organized workbench.

. Toriel's eyes land on a floor to ceiling book case and notices that the titles are organized with markers from chemistry, engineering, combat tactics, medical(both human and monster), magic (again human and monster), and a strange section for "martial arts". 

. After the initial shock of the impressive amount of work that her best friend had put into building this shop wore off Undyne began wandering about till she found a heavy door. Upon inspection she found it wasn't locked and so entered the room within and was promptly dumbstruck by what she saw. On the left hand wall of the room was weapons and armor all of good quality polished and gleaming, swords, axes, lances, maces, spears, helmets, breast plates, gauntlets, greaves, and armored boots. On the right side were the weapons that he had displayed a few hours earlier and quite a few that she could only guess the function as well as what looked like armor but made out of just cloth. On the opposite wall from the door stood yet another door. After checking that it too wasn't locked Undyne looked into to be taken aback by what she saw, a massive chamber with targets and training dummies(not the possessed verity)set up, as well as exercise equipment.'this is where he trains?!' she thought to herself a bit enviously.

. Sans takes in all his little brothers hard work and accomplishments and is beyond proud, and at the same time furious and disappointed beyond measure with how little he thought or even knew about his brother. Shaking that thought from his skull sans starts grinning at the magic he is seeing embedded in the walls and floor of Papyrus' workshop, recognizing it as the same magic in his lab behind their house.'welp paps doesn't look you're a babybones any more'.he thinks to himself with a warm smile.

He has grown hasn't he?

. Frisk looks at all her friends marvel at what Papyrus has made all by himself and they can't help but smile so big. 'he truly is the GREAT PAPYRUS!' Frisk beams as they hugs the tall smiling skeleton. 

. Undyne strides from the room she had disappeared into to stand Infront of Papyrus and while standing at full attention in a booming voice states "I'm sorry Papyrus." Shocking and startling everyone in the room. 

. "me too bro, I'm sorry." sans sheepishly echoes as he stands next to Undyne. 

. "Undyne And Sans You Two Need Not Apologize For Anything. I Am Aware Of Your Efforts To Protect Me And Your Reasons. I Hope That The Two Of You Now Know That I Am Not Helpless." Papyrus gently assures the two before wrapping both in a big hug.

. "Um I I I'm sorry t t to interrupt th th this r r really and and truly heartwarming d d display of love-" Alphys begins before blushing a bright crimson "b b but where do you g g get this equipment and and gear if if it's erased evey reset?" The stammering saurian inquired.

. "AH THAT WOULD BE THANKS TO MY MAGIC JOURNALS NEYHEHE!"Papyrus states triumphantly.

. Before Alphys could begin her stammering argument sans holds up his hand."actually bro not to burst your bubble but it's not your journal that's magical but our unique magic."

. "NYHE? I DO NOT UNDERSTAND BROTHER, I HAVE NOT BEEN USING MAGIC HERE. THE ONLY THING AFFECTED BY THE RESETS HAVE BEEN MY JOURNALS AND WORKBOOKS. BUT MY WORKSHOP IS ALWAYS AS I LEFT IT, NOTHING CHANGED AND NOTHING OUT OF PLACE!" Papyrus exclaims with a look of confusion.

. "but bro that would mean yad have to remake all this stuff every reset. but ya don't cause of the temporal field you created in here." Sans explains 

"But Brother I Do Not Know How To Create Any Thing Like That. My Journal And Workbook Have To Be Magic, How Else Would Information That Happened With Out Me Being There Be In My Journal?"Papyrus questioned. 

"yeah that's someone else TRYING to be helpful buttface it they're just a void ing their own problems and-" sans pauses pinching just above his sinal void " and to em I'm sorry." sans sighs.

"Rude!"

. "So I Did Not Find Magical Notebooks... But Made A Magic Workshop? WOWEE I TRULY AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!" Papyrus exclaims excitedly

"Brother Who Are You Talking About? No One Knows About This Place."Papyrus states quizzically.

. "heh heh don't worry about it bro." Sans chuckles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gawd that felt like pulling teeth


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get this ball rolling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus Claus And Gaster Krampus come to town but this ain't no giftmas story.

. "NEYHEHE BROTHER I THINK YOU SHOULD FIND THIS HUMAN'S FIGHTING STYLE MUCH TO YOUR LIKING!" Papyrus exclaims as he hands a DVD case and a pair of notebooks to a protesting sans.

. "naw I'm good bro, fighting isn't really my STYLE and-"sans begins before Papyrus quietly interrupts "You Get To Fight Like A Drunken Comedian With Prat Falls And Bad Jokes." Papyrus whispers to which sans eyes briefly become stars as his smile broadens.

"Sir Papyrus I too would like to learn a method of fighting so as that mmm past events are not allowed to transpire. Preferably something with impact and flexibility." Toriel inquires quietly.

"SERIOUSLY?!?!" Undyne yelps "After you laid the King out with just one punch? You really think you need to learn more? " She chuckled dryly.

"I admit my behavior and actions were more than a bit crude, hence the reason why I would like to learn a modern method to protect my child. I have lost far too many to continue and repeat the mistakes of the past. I Will Protect My Child And The Monsters Of The Underground From Those Who Would Do Them Harm." The former Queen states very flatly. 

Looking sheepishly at the ground Undyne could feel her sins latching onto her back, she could feel the anger begin to build- "c c could you also r r recommend one f f for me as well?" Alphys's meek request snapping Undyne out of her embarrassment induced anger, leaving her as equally stunned as everyone else in the room.

"I want to learn this one!" Shouts Frisk as they hold up a bound volume while jumping about. 

. "Err do ya got one for me Paps? Something that'll get me up to ... Your level." Undyne asks in an uncharacteristicly shy manner. 

"CERTAINLY THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL PICK THE BEST MOST FITTING STYLE FOR EACH OF YOU!"Papyrus declares as he strides to his book case. " Your Majesty I Would Recommend This Style, It Combines A Type Of Boxing With Kicks And Strikes With The Elbows And Knees, Very Strong And Flexible As You Requested." Handing a thin bound book to Toriel with Muay Thai embossed on the cover. 

. Looking over the shelves of books and quietly muttering to himself, he looks the the diminutive doctor Alphys and jumps slightly when a thought occurs to him as he finds the book and present it to her with a flourishing bow. "This Style Is Suitable For Defending Against Much Larger And Stronger Opponents Doctor Alphys." As she look at the cover she sees that printed in his font it simply says JUDO. 

. "And This Is The Newest Style That I Have Add To My Collection. It Is Unforgiving And Direct. For You Captain Undyne." Handing yet another bound volume with a single line of text reading Krav Maga. 

. And finally scooping up the excitable child and examining the book they had been waving about earlier, upon seeing what was written on the cover Papyrus narrows his eyes at child and holds a gloved thumbs up promptly returned by Frisk with a sly grin.

. Clutching the book to their chest as they are set down with the title 'Ninjitsu For The Beginner' inscribed on the front they scurry away with their treasure.

V̲̐ê͎r͍͛͟ÿ̠́͏ ̡goͤo͡d̜.͏ ̟N̯o̼̎w̷ ̰a͇s̉ ̧̘͊f͋͟o̝r̞͘ ̜t҉h͔̒͟oͥsë̙́ ͡ť̹wo̮̍.̷

"Come on stop crying Chara, everything is back...to...norma-... Who the hell am I kidding!? What the hell Chara? Who were those people and why were they waiting for them? Hell why did YOU reset!? You could have taken Frisk's soul and been alive again? or you could have, ya know given it to me so I wouldn't have to be... THIS!! An irritated Flowey screeches while flailing his vines in the direction of a sobbing specter.

"SHUT UP AZZY!!! THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANTED!! IT'S NOT FAIR! AHHHHHH!" The red tinged translucent form of a child screams back at the flailing flower causing it to cower. "They were gonna do what we couldn't... And they 'hic' they did it, they got you to break the damn barrier, they got everyone out, and I was finally going to pass on. We could have finally just faded away." The small spirit laments before the heat of their Determination starts causing the frightened flower to wilt.

"Calm down Chara, you fixed it they're alive, all of em are alive. So you... You did a great thing. So why are you still crying? You did everything you could? So just let it go, Frisk will stay down here and live miserably ever after like the rest of us. So what if everyone is still trapped down here at least they're alive right?" The demented little flower argues.

Ẃ̠ha̘ͬtͤ i̜̋f͎ͨ I ̉couͯl̼̓d ̪ͬo̜f̹f̠ē͕r͗ t̞͆hͥe̤ ͐tw͋o̗͋ ̉o̾ͅf̜̌ ̱y̱o̤u͈ a̼n͙͒ ͗o̘pt͓i̯ͬo̟n̙ ͍tͧo͗ do̮ ̦m̆o̘re̅ tͦh̭ͯan̓ ̈yͅo̗u̻ ĥ͕av͊eͬ an͑ ̀a͆lt͔ern̐at̠ive̓ ̠͛tͫo̭̿ ̤̆tͣh̳e̜ ̲͒wͮa̹y̝̓ t͙ͬh̋in̥̋g̳̓s̳̓ ͙t̹u̪͌řned͖ͭ ̘̉o̳u̼ͨt ̻̍lͥa̫st͇ ͉t͎i̹̚m̰e?͊

"HOLY HOWDY!?! What was that? Who's there?" The startled flower exclaims in a panic, frantically scanning the chamber only to find the spirit child still seated in the patch of golden flowers . No longer clutching their knees to their chest but looking into the deepest shadows in the chamber. Upon a closer inspection of the shadows the flower lets out a squeak seeing a cracked and melty skull grinning back at him.

. "What's in it for you?" Inquires the determined spirit child.

I̮͟ ̦͏g͌e͗t͈ ͢t̨͖̽o̼ ̖̇̕s̯ẻ̞ė̯ ͓Vë͇҉n̝gͫ̕ë́a̖͘n̖c̙ḙ.̨ ̴̞Iͨ͟ ̬̄g̢e͎͡t̪ ̪̓t̢o̾͜ ̸̿sêe̯̔͏ ̖̋t̡ho͔̿sͧ͡e͉̋ ̰͒ẅ̨̻h̎҉o͏ ̜̈ha̙ͮ͜r̈́҉m͓ͧed͐ ̪͌m̶̓ÿ́ ̏̕ső̭n̸s̮͞ ̖ȁ͇n̶̮͐d̚ ͚ͫm̆ÿ͘ f̡ͣr̸̲͋i̘͌eͣndş͉̑ ̻påy͉ͣ ̢f͈̆o̷̹r̛ͦ ̕t̴̆hͣ͏e̕į̼r͢ ̨͔c̟͏r̘ͩiṃ̡e̹ͥs̪̃̕.ͫͅ ̬ͧ

. "We're sorry?" Flowey tremblingly offers.

Y̮o͟u̯͊r̴̦ ̏ac͠tḯ̬ǫͪn͛͝s͟ ̖́I͇̒ ͇c̵̻a͈n f̾̕oͫr̻̕gͪi̸͑v̡̮̽e҉ ̴̉ͅt͙͗h̴ȅ̥i̷̱͌r͟ͅ ͉̚͠a̔͟ͅc̹ͪti̬o͈̾ns ͗I ͍̒ẅ̩́īll̨̃ ͇ͩn̖̂e̺v̛e͏ŗ̪ f̘oͦr͓g͔i̛̪͊v̨̼e̋͠.͑ ̴

. "Why? I've torn that smiley trash bag to pieces dozens of times! And Chara has dusted Papyrus a few times and slashed laughing boy over and over aga-" The malicious flower begins taunting the melting apparition.

. "I just wanted everyone to be free!" Sobbed Chara.

W̢ͨe̻̓l̺l̫ ̡̖̏c̛̈h̟i̴ͦld̸ͧ wͭ͞o̷͌r̠ͥ͏k̬͌ ̖͋w͙̐it̡hͫ ̜m̆͝e͊ ̰a̸̋ń̲҉d̦͗ ̢wͥe̗̒ ̕ͅwͫ͢i̮ͫl͑l ͚̈͞s͜e̫ȩ͂ ̮͋t͇̍h̫͋aͧt̵ͤ ̩ͪo̺u̓rͫ ̾f̸r̸̖i͏eͧnḏ̈҉s ̢̲̃anͬ̕d̶͌ ̦f̒ăm̪i̩l̍y͉ ̺a̱̔r͆͟e̤͞ ̖p̀ro̶t͏e̴͉c͠t̶͖e̸ḏ̑ ̬͋f̵͓r̛͍ö̥́͝m̧ ̊t͔̐̕h̨̥͆o͎s͠e ̛̋w̘͢ḩ̜̚o ̷̘c͢au̴̮͌s͛e͗ͅ tͩh̰ͨ̕ȇ̩m ̙h̗ͧå͟r̚͘m̒ ̡a͉ͥg̿a͍i̔͠n͡.̡͒

. "And just what do we have to do?" Grumbled Flowy.

Ō͎nͅẻ̛͉ ̹o̴f̷͔ ̷̳y̵o͓u̜ ̏ḧ́e̵̊l̃p̥̌s̡͌ ͇͌me͠ ̗͝f̕i̕ņ̮̔d̀͠ ̊m͎y̲͞ ̉s̺͐o̥͠u̞l̥̏ ̐fͅr̰a̓g͕͢m̳͘e̛n̴͇t̄s̭̉ ͨ̕a̩̋͠ń̷d̛ͯ ̘ͧt̴̠he̥͟ o̻tͮh̷ͪě̢r̄ ̐t͙͛͏r̴aî̠͏n̡s͞ ̢ẅ̻i͖͜tͧ̕ḥͣ͟ ̄҉m͎̔҉y̤ ̵̝s̎o̧̮ns̨͇ͯ ̧a͙n͝d ͇̒their ̜̔f͜r͉i̛ͪͅê̕n̛͔̏d̷̫s̮͘.̵ͬ T̑ḣ͜a̝̚͞t ̅ ͕i̙͡s̞͜ ̓m͚͠y̓͏ ̰͑҉p̱r̨̞i͇͌͘cê ̶̿m̢̜͑y͎ͮ ̭̿sͩ̕o͍u̔l̑͏ ̷̼f͔ŏŗ̯ ̟ͥy̻ỏ̵̺u͜ ̋͡t̸̼o ͟h̵ͧä̛͉ve̖ͣ ̡̹s̻̽o̶͂ư̙ḷ̕s̶̳̀.̰

. "Deal! Asriel you help with the soul bits and I'll see what I can learn from my partner and Papyrus." The spirit jumps in the air a stats flying away before stopping abruptly and turning a creepy face to the protesting flower. "Oh and don't mess this up flower child or I'll tell mom about you through Frisk hee hee hee hee" Chara threatens before zipping out of the chamber.

. "THATS SO NOT FAIR CHARA!!! So I guess we're doing this then. Were you serious about bringing Chara back to life? Because I -" Flowy begins.

P͘rinc͝e͡ Asri҉el I͏ ͏am s̵e͞r͜i̷o̢us̡. ̛I̸ h̵av̸e͏ no̧ p͠ur͘po͞s͟e and dec̷ei̕v̕ing ̢eith͝ȩr̕ ̸o̴n̵e̵ of ͝yo͘u I do͠ dearl͟y wi͡sh̶ t͞o͢ help ̧yo͜u̧ ̧both̛ ̵of̶ you. I do͟ ͢n̶o̶t hold ̵a̸ ģr͞udge̴ agaįnst ͝you ͞b̵eca̕us̨e̕ ̛y̴ou̧ ar͡e͝ ̧so҉u̕lles̸s͠ an̷d͘ ͜you͢ ̧kn͘o̧w ̴no b͜et̶te̸r.̧ N̨o̢w ̕let u̧s͢ be͟ ̷o͘n ̨our way͝.̢ ͝s͟o fe͏w th̶ing̵s ̷to ͜d͝o̢ ̸and s̴o m͟uc̕h t̸im͡e҉ to͞ d̴o ̴t̸h͟em i͠n̸.

As Papyrus helps everyone set up their training schedules Frisk smiles. Sitting on the floor in the corner of the training room they opens their training book a begin reading only to suddenly sit bolt upright when they hear a familiar voice purr "Hey partner." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They ain't elves but they're getting some surprises for naughty boys and girls ready


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was made with the help of some wonderful authors. :D

. "Ṽẹry ̤̾w̪el̻l̀ n͒o̩͆w̖ͩ ̬͒m̯ͯy̠ ͣwe͆ed̘s̺o̯m͉e̺ ̆l̪i̬ͪt̟ṭle ̹̚f̟r̠iĕ̞n̙d̺ͤ ͩw͕e͍̊ ̂m̈us̮ͩt̘̿ ḟ͕i͓n͙ͥd̖ ͒th͔ê͚ s͔͛h̏arͨd̓s͑ ̯ͦo͙f̙ m̟ͭyͥ ͙̅s͇̾o̫̓u͙̍lͨ.͎" the glitchy skeleton states with a distorted smile.

. "Tell me again why I agreed to this." Whines the petulant flower.

. "I̠̊ ͇d͈ͨo͉ ̪b͙̅eli̬ȅv̙̔ē it̬̆ was̝ bêcͤa̦ͦu̻še y͈ou̺̅ ̰͑ẘant̠ͥ a s̲o̖u̐l͍ ̗̈́o̘f ̙y̘̾o͉u̯r͙ ̂o̫̓w̠n͇̒. ̆O̼r ͒w̫as̼̿ I ͌m̺ïs̻͋ța̦ͤken?̌" Gaster inquires smugly. 

. Flowey looking away,"Well yeah...in theory." He turned back to face Gaster, "But right now, I'm the soulless husk with nothing but the vaguest memories of what it was like having a soul." His glare turned menacing, "You shouldn't trust me, just like I don't trust you!" Flowey spat.

. "Aͬh ͔̿b̹u͚̐t ̥̎y̝o̤͐ṳ a̰re̤ͪ ̐n̺̋o͛t̉ ̞͐si͊m͖̃p̽l͉͋y̲ ̙̿d̹o̻ͬi͆n͂g̝̏ ̃t̺hi̙s̳ f̮̏o͌r͉ͦ ̹͐ŷou͕̔r͎s͙̾e̬lf,ͪ ̹͐n̅ow̑ ͇are ͍y̖͑ou?͉ ̬̑I͎̍ be͉l͕i̽e͔̚v͕̓eͅ Iͅ ̤caͩn͓͂ t̟͛ř̩us̝̄tͪ ̏tͫh̗a̞͋tͯ ͑ͅy͚o̱ͪu ̪w̹ilͦlͫ ̠̈do ͈w̪h̪ḁͤṯͮ ̄i̓s ̻͌i̇n̼̏ THĒIR̂ ͇͛bes̼ẗ ̤i͖͊ṋͬt̰̐e̱r̹ê̺st̜.ͦ Yͪeͥs͈̆?" Mused the goopy monster with a warm smile.

. Flowey hissed, trying to stare the smug confidence coming from Gaster, before dropping his head in defeat. "Just tell me what you need me to do." He grumbled 

. "A͗h͛ ̦si̲m̹pͯlyͩ h̪̑e̍lͬp ͅme̳ͮ ̚s͊ear͆chͪ ̆t̮hẽ ̭̀vo͎iͫd̗̉ ̼fo̤r̩ ̼t̎h̃e̼ ̪s̓hả͇r͛ds̩ of̱ ̺m̺y̌ s̐o̻ͪuͪl̓.ͮ ͕O̹h̳ͬ an͐d͊ ̖̆d̖̓o̥̎ keep̃ y͋o͌û͚r̝ ͨv͋i̤n̟e̖s̙̾ a̓ṋd̙͑ ͯ'ͤfr̬̓ï̯e̩͛ǹdli͍̚n̉ess͙̊ ͨpelle͊tͩs'ͣ ṭ͒o ̅y̮̋o̘u̻ršel̦͂f̳́ ̳a̙ͭṉd̯ͣ ä͖́w͗à̹y ͎͌f̯̑ro̝͌m ͎th̦̊e͑ͅ t̤i̋m̈́eli̓něs͕." The smug scientist warns. 

. "I'll try to." Flowey smiles fakely before slithering away and muttering under his breath "but no promises, you goopy weirdo."

. "O̘h̳ d̟̓o̟ reͣme̒m̲̔be̾r̈ ͕dȇ̠a͌r̹ ̈F̏l̟ͯo̽weÿ͈́ ͅI̭͊ ̼å̠m̲ ̰wĥ͔á͇t͖ͧ ṁ̞y ͆són's ͉mͪos̾t͐ ͈̌i̺ͬnti̙mͭi̇d̪at͍i̾ng̊ ͔w̥e͒a̩ͮp͍̂o̍nsͥ ̬a̹r̲ẹ ̪̒nͪȃm̤e̩͂dͮ ̟à̫ft̲̀e̔r.̥" quipped the shadowy mass. 

. Flowey visibly quakes , remembering each LOAD he had to make after dying over and over again to that attack. "You don't scare me!" Flowey draws himself up, flailing his roots around himself threateningly as he backed away " Y-You need me!" The terrified plant shrieked. "Remember that before you threaten me!" Flowey slowly lowered himself back to the dark void ground, his evil smirk returning with his confidence, "it wouldn't be my first time hurting a skeleton after all."

"Ap͐p̼̌r̫̚eͩciͧa̚te ̣ä́ñ͈ḋ ͖̿ṉͤee͚͑d ͫarë ̫t̆w͈ỏ͓ ̣e̫n͎̈́tͨi͎ͯr̫e̫ḷy͕ͫ ̪di̎f̯ͪf̯ͣe͓r̝̿e̲̚n̚t̩ ̠ȃs̞p̮̎e̲̒c͎͂t͇s̥ ͫm͎y͗ ͓yͤôunͧg͛ ͍f͍̃r̟̿i̳end͖ͨ." Corrects Gaster as he points down at the 'ground', Flowey notices that the ground he is resting on is actually an extension of Gaster's form.

"What the-?" Flowey squeaks.

"Y͓oͥu̩ ͚͐f͇ͣo̐ȑget ͈̌t̾h̠a̹̋tͮ ͑t̞̃h͖iͮs i͍s̭̋ ͎̓t̳h̉ẹ ͖ͭv̽oịd WEͬ a̦ͦr̋ͅe̲ ̔t̤̅h͎e̟ onl͂y̻ͣ t͉͛hin̹g̱̀s̟͌ ̃t̔h̪a̚t͈ͫ ̒M̞AͥTTE̖Ř̮.̔ Gaster lectures as six prototype Gaster blasters begin to circle the duo.

Flowey's eyes immediately are drawn to the floating blasters, his form shrinking and quaking in fear as he notes, in terror, their eyes are trained on him. Dread, stills his tongue. 

Gaster summons a a massive crocodile skull as he scoops Flowey up and deposits him on its broad brow."Yoǔ͚ ̝̽sͮh̘o͉u̩lͯḍͧ ̘ͬb̈ͅẹ ͛a̯͂bl͂e ̽t͖o͉ ̒s̭ee̦ ř̻a̫t̺he͎ͫr̲ ͓̑wͧel͓̿l̾ ̓fro̲ḿ̞ ͭtͬhi͂s ͖v̥a̐n̲̓t͉a̐ǵe p͈o̦̒ì͉n͌t̖.͈" As Gaster pats the terrified flower.

Flowey flinches at the touch, his roots visibly curling close to his body as he is reluctant to touch any more of the skull then he already has, still afraid of it and of Gaster. Before he could leap off, Gaster sends it off with a wicked goopy grin and a wave of his perforated hand, the skull quickly ascending, startling a shriek out of Flowey. Flowey pressing his entire body flat to the skull's brow, his roots and vines desperately anchoring him flies off with a particularly nasty string of expletives. 

"G̪̃o͛o̥d ̯hu̇n̼̋t̹̂ing̮ ̹͂li̬̋t͖t̃l̰͋e͈ ͔̏w̦͆eé̪d̬ly̲ ͙͋friě͓n̉d.͚" Gaster calls out with a friendly wave as he too begins the search.

Papyrus begins explaining the exercises and techniques of Muay Thai to Toriel, "YOUR MAJESTY THE BOOK SAYS YOU SHOULD BEGIN BY CONDITIONING YOUR LEGS AND FISTS BY PRACTICING YOUR STRIKES AGAINST SOMETHING CALLED A BANANA PLANT... BUT WE DO NOT HAVE ANY BANANA PLANTS SO THESE BLACK PINE TREES WILL HAVE TO DO.!" Papyrus exclaims proudly before the former Queen.

"So I'm to kick it? Is that all?" As the tall goat monster looks at the tree skeptically. 

"YES YOUR MAJESTY IT WILL HELP MAKE YOUR STRIKES STRONGER AS THE TREE GIVES RESISTANCE!" Papyrus explains exuberantly.

Toriel gives one more skeptical look to both the tree and tall skeleton before her before nodding. "Well you are the teacher here I suppose." She then kicks the base of the tree with her bare foot. WHAM Toriel and Papyrus are suddenly buried up to their knees in snow dislodged from the tree.

The unseen group of sans, Frisk and a spectral Chara are all rolling in laughter at the sight of the two taller monsters unceremoniously having snow dumped on them.

. Toriel shakes off the snow as Papyrus dusts off his head and shoulders. She looks between him and the tree before a soft giggle escapes her. "I feel as if we made a minor mistake." Stumbling at the sudden flare of pain of three stubbed toes as she pulls her foot free of the snow. 

. "HMM PERHAPS WE SHOULD KNOCK THE SNOW DOWN FIRST BEFORE WORKING ON YOUR STRIKES?" Upon noticing the former Queen's discomfort and examining her foot Papyrus solemnly apologizes," Ah I Am Terribly Sorry For The Discomfort And Pain You Have Suffered I Should Give Better Instructions On Proper Form. BUT IN TIME YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO DO THIS!" And with a sweeping leg strike buries his shin half way through the tree. 

Toriel looks both parts impressed and concerned. "I have serious doubts that I will reach your level, but I will endeavour to do my best!" Upon saying that and seeing the pride filled beaming smile on the tall skeleton's face fills Toriel with DETERMINATION.

"EXCELLENT YOUR MAJESTY!!" Papyrus exclaims joyously.

Toriel follows Papyrus's instructions on a proper stance while Papyrus makes minor adjustments before executing another kick at the tree. She snaps the kick out and feels the air slip past her leg as it swings in to the waiting tree and feels the tree give with a loud "CRACK!" as her leg pushes through and the tree falls.

. "EXCELLENT WORK YOUR MAJESTY NOW ON TO THE NEXT TREE." The exuberant skeleton exclaims proudly.

. She smiles wide at her handy work. Silently thinking to herself. "No more hiding no more running and no more loss."

. "THANK YOU FOR AGREEING TO ASSIST ME DURING THIS TRAINING SESSION, BROTHER."Papyrus said, his long gait making it difficult for the smaller skeleton trailing after him to keep up. Sans was fidgeting with a bulky, ill fitting arm accessory and barely able to focus on where he was walking.

"anything for my coolest bro. but, uh... what's with the sleeve? And that angry box?" The box in question appeared to be a packingcrate of sorts. Several holes had been drilled into the top. Growls of displeasure could be heard from within.. 

"THAT SLEEVE IS FOR YOUR PROTECTION, SANS. IT WILL ENSURE YOUR SAFETY FROM THE DANGER THAT LIES INSIDE." Papyrus replied, giving the box a firm pat which only seemed to incense its inhabitant more."PLEASE DO NOT WORRY SANS. I WILL NOT ALLOW ANY HARM TO COME TO YOU. IF YOU WILL JUST STAND HERE.... PERFECT!" The taller skeleton positioned himself several paces away from his brother. He painstakingly lowered the crate to the ground while Sans watched with growing apprehension. Instead of a latch opening, Papyrus simply pried one side of the crate completely off. An alarming amount of nails scattered into the snow below. (Had it really been nailed shut??) From within he pulled a highly agitated and highly annoying dog complete with harness and muzzle..

"um... are you serious? that's your new weapon? ad?" Sans noticeably relaxed..

"MOCK HIM ALL YOU LIKE SANS, BUT THIS DOG HAS BEEN A CONSTANT MENACE TO ME THROUGHOUT EVERY RESET. IT'S TIME I PUT HIS CHAOTIC POWERS TO BETTER USE!".

"whatever you say, paps." Sans shrugged apathetically as the other skeleton slowly removed the muzzle from the small white dog.AD quivered in agitation, but reluctantly obeyed when commanded to heel. "he does look pretty fur-ocious. so, what's the plan?".

"SANS, PLEASE. NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR PAW-FUL PUNS." He allowed himself a smirk before continuing. "WHEN I GIVE THE ORDER, HE WILL DIVE FOR YOUR ARM AND HOLD YOU IN PLACE. HE WILL CONTINUE UNTIL I TELL HIM TO STOP. NOW, BRACE YOURSELFBROTHER!" Papyrus gestured towards his older brother and uttered the call to attack. AD tilted his head as if pondering whether or not to comply. With a huff, he began scrounging around through the snow instead..

"I HAVE GIVEN YOU A COMMAND, DOG! OBEY!!" Papyrus repeated his commands to heel and attack, but both were ignored..

"maybe you need to give him some encouragement?" Sans suggested..

"I AM NOT GOING TO STRIKE THE WRETCHED CREATURE." The younger brother huffed in exasperation..

"no, no. i mean bribe him.".

"I DID NOT BRING ANY OF MYSPAGHETTI WITH WHICH TO REWARD HIM.".

"he's always been pretty partial to your bone attacks." The smaller skeleton's natural grin widened mischievously..

"BRILLIANT IDEA, SANS! SURELY HE WILL FOLLOW THE TRAJECTORY OF MY ATTACK." Papyrus summoned a simple bone attack." READY YOUR DEFENSES, BROTHER!".

"one hundred percent ready." The Skeleton didn't move..

"YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE IT." Papyrus hesitated..

"trust me; i'm good.".

"IF YOU SAY SO. HERE IT COMES!"Calling out his command once again, Papyrus directed the bone attack towards Sans..

The moment the bone phased into existence, AD had taken notice. He crouched, waiting for his moment. When Papyrus turned his gaze towards his brother, AD flew out of his peripheral to snatch the bone mid air. Triumphant, he turned and fled into the forest..

"HORRIBLE DOG! RETURN MY ATTACK AT ONCE OR SO HELP ME I'LL-" Papyrus' tirade ended abruptly when noticed Sans holding his sides as he failed to contain his laughter. "WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY FIND SO AMUSING ABOUT THIS SITUATION? THAT MENACE IS ONCE AGAIN LOOSE IN SNOWDIN! IT TOOK MY BEST TRAPS TO CAPTURE HIM THE FIRST TIME AROUND!".

"heh heh heh. leave ad be. i don't think anyone would ever be able to truly train him." Sans explained once he could speak. "he is a dogmonster after all.".

"I JUST THOUGHT... IF I COULD FIND A WAY TO CHANNEL HIS DESTRUCTIVE BEHAVIOUR..." The tall skeleton grumbled in defeat..

"don't beat yourself up about it. I'm just glad to see that you are still you." Sans removed his protective sleeve and tucked it under one arm as he approached his brother..

"I AM STILL ME? OF COURSE I AM. WHO ELSE WOULD I BE?" Papyrus demanded in outrage..

"i just mean that, with everything that's been happening, i kinda felt like i had lost my younger brother. you are so much stronger now thani have ever seen you be." The smaller skeleton's expression became haunted. "i was so fixated on protecting you that i missed seeing you grow up. it's almost like you became a new person overnight." He chuckled. "but that stunt with ad.... that's definitely something that my little bro would do.".

"SANS..." For once Papyrus was at a loss for words. "NYEH. SHALL WE CALL IT A DAY? I KNOW THERE'S PLENTY OF LEFTOVER SPAGHETTI BACK HOME IN THE FRIDGE." He was rewarded with his brother's usual carefree grin..

"that sounds great, paps."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninabeena  
> Rnd_Injustice  
> Ladyfairfox 
> 
> Thank you so much for your help with this chapter


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Suicidal thoughts

"Oh come on partner you don't have to be afraid of me. After all we've been through together you know you can always trust-" Chara coos at a trembling Frisk.

" Ah There You Are Human Friend I Have Been Looking For You So We Can Start Your Exercises-" Papyrus begins upon seeing the small child before noticing the trembling, clenched fists and the terrified stare into nothingness. Sweeping the child into a tight and protective embrace and whispering so quietly that it alone startles both the spirit child and the living. "It is alright. I am here for you, I believe in you... Both of you. You can be good, all that I ask is that you try." As he opens his eyes swirling green and orange light illuminates the spectral form of Chara floating before the pair. 

"You can see me?!?!" Chara whispers in disbelief. 

Before they have a chance to react they suddenly find themselves caught in the boney embrace and as much as they try they can't get away but they also notice that they don't want to. Feeling the pure kindness and protectiveness in the hug Chara begins to bawl and sob uncontrollably. 

Holding the two children to his chest Papyrus says nothing but simply wills and projects kindness until the crying and sobbing finally start to subside. Holding the two away he notices how similar they look. 

. Chara is the first to speak. "You hate me don't you? I'm EVIL. You blame me for making them kill everyone. I'm just some demon who doesn't deserve-" They are cut off when Papyrus places his gloved hand on their head. 

"They Told Me That Someone Else Preformed The Last Reset." Gesturing to Frisk. "That Someone Else Would Not Be A Demon Or They Would Have Just Let Us Stay Dead. My Journal Never Refers To You As EVIL Just Very Angry And Unhappy. But If You Tell Me Why You Are So Angry I Might Be Able To Help You Not Be So Angry." Papyrus implores. 

Chara grins with dark abandon and tells Papyrus everything in finite detail. With each passing tale and gruesome utterance they awaited the moment that he would look on them with disgust and revulsion. But that moment never came. Instead they say sadness, pain felt for another, and sympathy. They felt their rage slacken, but then they felt it reignite. Not at the one who had let slip their sacrifice or at the one who over and over and over again killed them in the judgment hall. No their rage was focused on those who would harm these creatures, those who had massacred them without warning. That rage filled them with DETERMINATION. 

Papyrus draws the demented looking child once again into an embrace but says nothing just holds the specter. 

. After a while he finally lets Chara go while he wipes his face with his gloved hand and turns to Frisk. "SHALL WE BEGIN YOUR NINJA TRAINING SMALL HUMAN FRISK AND GHOSTLY CHARA?" In true Papyrus fashion and with gusto the training of a SMOL ninja began. 

……………………………………………………… 

"This is stupid Paps! What if I hurt you?" Argued a frustrated Undyne 

. "NYHE HEE WORRY NOT UNDYNE, YOU WILL NOT HARM ME THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He announced proudly. 

"Ok Fine have it your way! But don't say I didn't warn you." Undyne growls just as she turns and lunges for Papyrus arm grinning madly . Only to feel her legs being swept out from under her as Papyrus deftly scoops her into an arm bar and then a very strong headlock. And before she could register everything that was happening she found herself on her knees, face down in the mud and hands "cuffed" behind her back.... AGAIN!! 

. "Grrrr Damn it!! HOW do you keep doing that!!?" Undyne roars in to the mud silently thanking Papyrus for moving her training to Waterfall. 

Three weeks she had been training under Papyrus. And in three weeks she hadn't landed anything....cept on her face, her head, and her butt. This should be easy, this should be simple. I'm strong, fast, somewhat nimble, Ok I could seriously work on that, but still why am I so bad at this? I'm the damn CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD! Undyne thought to herself while building up some fury she flexed her shoulders and snapped the cuff binding he wrists... Cept they didn't budge, no snapping, no breaking, just them bitting into her wrists. "Um Papyrus uh could you do me a favor?" Undyne sighed for the mud. "AND GET THESE *** **** ******* PIECE OF **** CUFFS OFF ME ALREADY!!!" 

. "OOPS!! SORRY UNDYNE ONE MOMENT." Papyrus sheepishly removes the cuffs from her wrists. 

. Once the cuffs are off Undyne let's her arms fall heavily into the mud around her and just grumbles till Papyrus unceremoniously picks her up by her belt and proceeds to toss her into the nearest deep stream. 

Erupting to the surface of the water! "WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!? WHY'D YOU DO THAT!?!?" Undyne roars as she swims back to the shore, realising just how far he had tossed her makes her remember training with Asgor when she was young. How much stronger than her Asgor had been but still willing to teach her. But it was different with Papyrus. Asgor's smile was there but it masked a deep sadness, Papyrus on the other hand his smile was genuine and bright, even when he was making her eat snow, mat, or mud. Looking back she knew Asgor had been taking it easy on her, hell she was just a kid at the time so of course he would. But she wasn't a fragile or delicate child to Papyrus he wasn't taking It easy on her because she had ASKED FOR THIS! Alphys has been training for three weeks and so had the Queen and the pipsqueak hell even that lazybones brother of his had been training. BY ASGOR'S BEARD IF THEY CAN THEN SO WILL SHE. 

. Scrambling out of the water with an ear to ear grin Undyne drops into her stance. "Ok Paps show me how that goes again!!" She snarles 

. "VERY GOOD UNDYNE! LET US BEGIN FROM THE TOP ONCE MORE!" Papyrus announces and again they lock into one another. 

__________________________________ 

. I don't know why I even asked that I'm no fighter, I'm a scientist an engineer a geek. I know! I'll apologize for wasting his time and then I wouldn't have to look so silly in my Judo ghee... Tho Undyne does look hot in it when Papyrus brings her to help practice throws and everything. With her chest wrapped in fundoshi and the way the ghee drappes off her shoulders or parts ever so slightly when she goes into her stance. Gawd she looks great in everything she wears, she'd look even better wearing noth- "WHAM!" damn it miss the door by a whole meter this time "ouch" Alphys mutters as she is brought out of her ••••••• thoughts and blushing so deeply even the amalgams felt bad for her. 

Alphys looking over the charts of the amalgams seeing that they are all stable, and seeing that they are in better spirits lately since she started letting friends and family visit. 

. After her daily work was completed Alphys fell back into her own thoughts. 'They are all wonderful friends... That I don't deserve , jumping around to make me feel like I'm ACTUALLY throwing them around pfft what a joke ' she thinks darkly to herself as she makes a bowl of "chicken" raman and looks through one of Papyrus's work books 'gawd it's so organized and neat even if it is in his font such a far cry from sansy' hehehe Alphys giggles to herself at the memory of the time she had called sans that when they were young and in lo-.... 

. Not going there. She has a sexyfish girlfriend now ,no point revisiting the past... 

. The past? With all the "Resets" how long ago was that? How long were they going to still be trapped... 

. Not that Alphys ever actually felt trapped in the underground, sure she would absolutely LOVE to see the place her anime came from but. Who'd put up with her nerves and stuttering and constant fear? 

. Yeah sans probably but she'd have to put up with his jokes covering his depression and that would just bring up old problems. 

. The Queen? No that's just stupid she'd never want to be around some lowly geek like me more than necessary. 

. METTATON sure as long as I feed his ego and he brings along someone to cater to his wants. Pfft even I wouldn't do that to myself. 

Papyrus? No he doesn't like anime, and plus after I admit to wasting so much of his time he won't even want to talk to me. 

. Frisk? Yeah they liked the anime nite last week, they looked really happy to watch Kissy Cutey Mew Mew, and try on the costumes, oh oh oh I could make them a 4d space wand and they could learn the choreography and be able to do the wardrobe chan-...stop! They're a minor and the Queen is gonna put a child in my care, especially if I can't guarantee their safety while in my care. 

Undyne? No she's gonna dump me before we even get out. Why wouldn't she ? Hell just look at her, she can have anyone. Why settle for the second weakest monster in the underground? She's even a good actor, always pulling off the look of surprise and jumps at just the right time when we're practicing my judo throws. 

. I know she's just trying to help build my self-esteem, but come-on I'm not that stupid. 

Maybe I should just organize all my notes and... Give them to Papyrus. Between him and sans they'd make a damn near perfect Royal Scientist. Then work on my Core backstroke. Hehehehe 

While starring at Papyrus's work book and leaning back in her chair thinking dark thoughts she suddenly becomes aware of a strange atmosphere filling her lab. Her scales start standing in end as she hears a strange distorted sound. 

Ņ̡̕O̧̧͘̕͡ ̶̡̛̛͘͜͠YǪ͝͡U̸͡͞ ͠D҉̸̴̧͡͠͞͠AFT̛͠͏ S̵̢͘͘͜͡I̧̧̢̨͘͜͜L̶̶͏͡҉̢͡LY̶̴̸̧̨͟ ̴S̷̨͡͝͝A̷͢Ư̶R͘͘I҉̷̴̕A̧̛N̢ ̵̶̨͜͢͞W̶̸̧̢͡͏E̴B̕͠O!̡ ̵̧̛҉̴̧͘TH̵̨̧͝҉E̛͝҉̸Y̵̷̴͘͞ ̷͟A̸̸̴̡̨̛͘R̴̨͞͞E ̴̷͡͡͝N̨Ǫ͟T͏̷̡͟͜͡͡ ҉̵̡͘҉P̴̧Į̵̡̢̢͟͞Ţ̸͢͏̷̴̴̶T̴͝҉̸̵ĮNĢ̷̕͝͡͏ ҉̵̕͟͠YO̵͜͠U̷̴͞͞҉!̸̵̸̢͘͟͜ ͏̢̨̛͘TH̷̕̕͟͠E̛͢Y̕͟͜͢͠͠͏͞ ̵̶̢͢T̵̢̨̛͘R̸̷̡͠U̷͢L̨Y̴̕͟͠͞͡ ̸̛͜͠A͘̕͞͡R̸̷͘͜E͘͏̨̢ ̷̵̢͟͞Y̵̵̡̨̕͢͠O̶̢U̸̧̨͝R̨҉̕͞҉̸͜ ͏̶̸̨F̵̵̷̨̛̛͠͠R̶̸̡͠I͘͝E͜͢͏Ņ̸̕̕͡D͏̴̧̨͟͜S!̛̕͜͡͡҉̴!҉͏ ҉͝͡D̨҉̵̴͏̨҉O͏҉̷̸ ̴̷̴̕̕͜͠͠N͞͡҉͞҉̴O̸̕͡҉͏̷T̕ ̵D͘͟͟͟͟͡A̵R̕҉̴Ę̴̧͟͡͞͝ ͏̢̡̕͠G͜͞҉̶̵̷̵̴IVȨ̧͜͡ Ų̶҉̵P̶̧ ̴̸̸̨̢͢͜͝L̛͜͝I͝͏KE̕̕ ̶̧T҉̶Ḩ̷̶̧͜͠A̷̶͝T̵̴҉!̧͡!҉̵̸̧͜҉

causing her to fall off her chair in a panic as noodles go one direction and workbook goes in the opposite. Rolling to her feet searching the room for whatever that was and finding only instant noodles splatter against a wall a ever so slightly wrinkled workbook. 

. Of coarse when the door chimes it causes Alphys to jump and screech at the sudden sound. Dashing over to her monitor she sees it's Papyrus, looking at the time she realizes that it's time for training. Glancing back at the monitor expecting to see Undyne is shocked to see the Queen instead. Why is she here? Well this will make the apology to Papyrus easer. 

. "B b b better let t t t them in and and and get this done and over with" Alphys says to the empty room as she goes to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank all of you who take the time to read this any suggestions or complaints hit me up on Tumblr. Comments and feedback is always appreciated :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look at the surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm trying a Few things with this chapter first is background music   
> If you want the full impact .  
> Cue up   
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=tklQ47Hpfxw st "ooo PIZZAS HERE"
> 
> And then   
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gIk6NH2QFEU 
> 
> Hope you enjoy two of my OCs.

. Staring at the bottle of liquor and going over what Malcolm had told her today Janet was still beside herself. How the hell could he say it didn't happen? How could he expect her to believe it hadn't happened? Taking a sip of the nearly toxic alcohol and letting its fire roll down her throat as she continues crawling deeper into the abyss of dark and tormenting memories of all she had suffered. Her thoughts are very rudely interrupted by a polite knock on her front door. Who the hell?"Not an emergency go away! If itss a emmergency then what do you want?" Janet yells from her kitchen table.

. "Open the door sis. Or I'll open it" Comes the reply from the other side of the door. This immediately clears some of the acholic fog from Janet's mind. 

Scrambling to get to the door as she hears the wooden frame begin to whine in protest under the slow and deliberate pressure being applied to it." No no no no I'm coming I'm coming don't break the damned door again!!" She shout as she gets to the door throwing her shoulder against it to try and counter the force being applied to it. Unlocking the door she see standing there the absolute last person she truly wanted to see tonight. "Gawd dammit Lewis! Wha do ya want?" She slurs at the cause of her newest headache. 

"Malcolm called and let me know two things. One that I'm under no circumstance going under the mountain, but watching your six and keeping Vicky's bois busy while you look for Frisky and two that you stopped at off at the 5th street liquor store." Lewis' tenor voice trigging memories, his presence both comforting and frustrating at the same time. 

"Come in Dumptruck." Janet states as she waves him in only to suddenly jump when again the alcohol fog thins yet again. But is too late when she sees the bottle in her "little brothers" hand and seeing his appraising look as he inspects the bottle. "Go ahead and have some, it's no fun drinking alone I guess." Regretting the words as they leave her lips as he tips the bottle up and she watches as the remaining two thirds of the liquor vanishes in two bubbling gulps. 

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?" Janet yells at the grinning culprit. 

"Ah Sierra Silver Tequila 150proof how nice. Got any more?" Lewis inquires 

"No you garbage disposal!"Janet growls 

"Oh well. Oh I know what we need, one sec." Lewis singsongs as he takes out his phone. "Hey Maurice I need two gutbuster supremes, one with anchovies and dusted with crushed red pepper and cinnamon, and one with sriracha and extra spicy sausage, two litre of sweet tea and fruit punch. oh and do you have any of those cream cheese filled cinnamon bites?... No, bummer... Oh? Yeah I'll take an order of that please... Ok 40 minutes yeah go-ahead and put on my tab... Great, thanks bye." 

"Grr why do you think I need pizza? Why can't I have booze instead? I'm off duty. The OP isn't till next week. I just don't want to feel like... anything." Janet begins sobbing. 

"And that's why I'm here. Come on sis you know firsthand that this isn't gonna help. Alcohol is a depressant and you are already depressed so that is just throwing gas on a campfire. Ok? You are only making it that much harder on yourself. And who is depressed when eating a pizza? Hmm? Plus the op is tomorrow so I need to sober you up and nice greasy pizza and sugar water is the best way to do that plus it'll put you to sleep." Lewis explains with an ever present grin. 

"It hellps me cope allright... Not everyone is you. We all can't break everything down and detach and doo whatever it is YOU do to cope. Ok we both know the meds turn me into a zombie and I don't drink that often-." She starts but is interrupted by the heavy hands landing on her shoulders. 

. "Sis it's not how often you drink that scares us, it's how drunk you get that does. You very literally drink yourself into a coma, and being passed out in a chair all nite isn't good for your back. Ok that and the idea of you falling and hitting your head scares all of us." Lewis states with a warm smile. 

. "I'm not that delicate! I just need something to take the edg- " Janet starts before being interrupted by a knock at the door. 

. "Ooo PIZZAS HERE!!" Lewis exclaims with a child like look of amusement in his dark eyes as he spins around and strides to the door. 

. "Sniff sniff" as he gets to the door he turns his head and quietly purrs"I'll pay for the door why don't you get the plates, forks and KNIVES." Smiling and winding up for a straight sidekick Janet calmly turns and heads for the kitchen and readies herself. 

. BOOOM She knows he just kicked a solid core door into splitters and probably broke whoever the poor soul was on the other side of it. 

. She sees the backdoor slowly start to open, she sees the silencer on the end of the riffle slide into view but she waits, she wants to see the door inch open just a bit more.. oh there it is she can see a finger on the trigger guard , perfect. 

. She throws all her weight into the door slamming the door into the wrist catching it between the gun and door, feeling and hearing the satisfying sound of bone crunching and the unrestrained scream of pain. 

. Grabbing the gun and dragging the stupid bastard who thought it was a wise idea to come to HER HOME AND INTENDED TO DO HARM IN HER HOUSE! 

. She spins with the gun to her right, pinning the less then wise to her back a fraction of a second before she sprays their shocked companions with three sweeps of burst fire out the backdoor before dropping the riffle and grabbing the sidearm from the lead moron and deftly firing of two rounds in to their right shoulder and two into the back of their left knee. 

. Dismantling the desert eagle and pocketing the slide assembly she drops the remains of the pistol on the head of the moaning form on the floor before retrieving the short barrel shotgun from under her sink, fighting briefly with the child lock. 

. She knows she only has three rounds plus the extra three on the pump loop so she has to make every shot count. 

. Watching as a small canisters comes arching through the air swiftly flips the super shorty and punts the cylinder right back from whence it can half a second before there is a loud boom a flash of blinding light and profuse swearing from the backyard. 

. Hitting the switch on the wall flooding the backyard in even more blinding light Janet sprints out the door and immediately finds her prey, blinded disoriented from the combination of their own flasbang and her floodlights. 

. Smoothly bringing the 10ga to the first merc's vest she tightens on the trigger and is rewarded with the muffled "boom" and the sight of the hapless soul being taken off his feet and swiftly landing in a heap at her feet. 

. Sighting her next dance partner she sweeps a leg out striking their shin and pushing through making the fool face plant into the walkway before she pumps the handle and chinches up on the trigger again blasting high and off from center of their back. 

. Feeling the gloved hand harshly grab her shoulder Janet spins the gun under her left arm using her ribs and bicep to grip the handle and cycle the final round into the chamber she pulls the trigger and feels the hand violently ripped from her shoulder. 

. As Lewis reaches the front door he notices that the expected smell of pizza is missing, but in its place is the harsh odor of gun oil. Oh Vicky Vicky Vicky what did these poor souls do to warrant such a fate? Lewis muses to himself. 

"I'll pay for the door why don't you get the plates, forks and KNIVES." Smiling and winding up for a straight sidekick he lines up and aims for the center of the door. Letting his coiled and tensed muscles of his leg go on their merry way to indented point on the other side of the door he smiled. 

As his size 10 exw boot impacted the door it met no real resistance and showered the poor s.o.b in wood splitters just milliseconds before folding him in half breaking several ribs and knocking the wind as well as the fight right out of him. 

"crunch" Outside Lewis was disappointed that the pizza hadn't arrived but the pre-dinner entertainment was welcomed. 

Deftly grabbing the Merc immediately to the left of the door by his duty belt Lewis slams him into his shocked partner on the immediate right of the door with the wincing sound of bones cracking and large joints popping. 

Scooping up the prone form by their belt and quickly striding towards the van that hadn't been the when he had arrived. Lewis cocks his arm back and throws the unconscious assailant at the individual jumping out of the passenger side door of the van. "WHAMM!!" The first and fourth aggressors meet with enough force to become a pile of uncoordinated assortment of arms, legs, and tactical gear. 

Swiftly gaining speed now running towards the van Lewis sees the rear door begin to open, he changes direction to run around the front of the van. In the process catching the driver trying to exit the vehicle but instead be slammed by his own door as Lewis shoulder checks the door shut. 

Rapidly coming around the opening rear door he expertly jumps and catches the top of the van door and throwing his 230lbs onto the door, with the sudden weight and momentum throwing the top heavy van over on its side pinning the earlier pile of hired thugs under the van. 

As the two remaining Mercs in the van scramble to ready an offensive Lewis pulls a cylinder from inside his jacket, pulling the pin he again smiles as he tosses the flashbang grenade into the flipped van and kicks the door shut just before the nade goes off. 

POP! CRACK! moun. 

BOOM! Bam!... BANG!...BANG! Is heard from the backyard and Lewis smiles as he again takes out his phone and dials a number."Hi yes Ebbot P.D? Yes I need a bus at Lt. Barlow's place for pick up of several BAD people. Oh an an ambulance might be a good idea yeah they're definitely hurt. No not critically but definitely rethinking life choices. Ok thanks,bye." Hanging up he deftly hits another number on his contacts. 

ring...ring...ring...ri"Hey, you were right, thanks for the tip...No problems Vicky's standards must be slipping cause these guys were open- mike-nite... Seriously!... Hahaha serves em right!...Yeah the adrenaline and the pizza should help get her cleared up for the morning... No she's not hurt.... No but I'm gonna be paying for a door... No biggie I've got it... So how'd the doctor visit go?... Glad to hear that... Hopefully we will get this done and over with tomorrow... Ok Ok slow down... I know but still show some dignity,ok ? It'll work out just be patient, Ok?... Alright pizza's here gotta go... Yeah we can do that...Ok bye."he ends the call as beat up orange Ford fiesta pulls up to the house. 

. "Dude?!? Should I call the cops or something? You Ok man?" The pizza boy asks as he slowly gets out of the car. 

. "Na man it's all good. Got mai PIZZAS? Oh drinks and cheese cake bites?" Lewis quickly explains as he rubs his hands together waiting for the expected goodies. 

. Still kind of stunned, "um yeah that was two gutbuster supremes one with anchovies and dusted with cinnamon and red pepper? The other with sriracha and spicy sausage? One liter of sweet tea and one liter of fruit punch. And a side of new York cheese cake bites? Your total is $61.50 yeah boss man said your tab is only good for next door delivery...sorry." 

. "Ah man. Ok Ok " taking out his wallet Lewis hands the pizza boy $80 "Ok just give me a five." 

. "You sure? I mean he said you'd be pissed." The nervous delivery driver stutters. 

. "Yeah, hey man I'm good. Don't worry, Ok ?" Lewis states with a bright smile as he takes both his change and the massive order of food and heads for the house yelling "hey sis PIZZAS HERE!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be back to our friends in the underground. If you get this did or did not work let me know in the comments or on Tumblr. Later :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A double time skip

"AH DOCTOR ALPHYS ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR TRAINING AND EVALUATION? THE QUEEN HAS VOLUNTEERED TO HELP WITH DETERMINING YOUR PROGRESS." Papyrus announces with a triumphant smile 

. "Master Papyrus we have discussed this, I'm no longer the Queen I'm simply Toriel." Toriel corrects Papyrus politely, then turns to Alphys, "Doctor I certainly am looking forward to our sparing match today. May we come in?" With a pleasant and warm smile. 

. Alphys is stunned by the former Queen's appearance, the high angle of the camera had hidden the fact that Toriel's usual ankle length Delta rune robe was now more of a a a cocktail dress stopping just short of the knees, she could also see the hem of shorts peeking out from beneath the the dresses' hem. She also noticed that Toriel's normally bare feet were sporting simple wooden sandals like getas. But then Alphys took note of the shallow marks and imperfections in the former Queen's shins and knees, the proof of her tireless training efforts(all of which she had watch with a mix of terror and fascination on her monitors) to protect her adopted child. Alphys gulps nervously. 

"Ah oh my goodness I'm I'm I'm so sorry! Um please come come come in! I'll go go go get us some some drinks.imeanyouhavetobecompleatlydehydratedfromyourwalkfromWaterfallandimsuchafoolnottoo-" Alphys begins before Papyrus scoops up the panicking lizard and gently starts patting her back as he holds her. 

"It Is Alright Doctor Alphys Please Take A Deep Breath And Focus On Just Breathing For The Time Being. You Are Doing Great.Very Good. Now In And Out. In And Out. You Are An Excellent Host. Now Do You Feel Better? Are You Calm? Good." Papyrus quietly soothes the frantic saurian until she stops shaking and then gently sets her back on the floor. 

With both a bright blush and impossibly wide eyes "How'd you do that? Why'd you do that?" Alphys squeaks out her questions while beginning to wring her hands. 

Looking sheepishly away from the doctor Papyrus rubs the back of his head before striking a heroic pose and beaming "NEHEE MY BROTHER WOULD DO THAT WHENEVER I HAD A PANIC ATTACK AND IT ALWAYS SEEMED TO MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER." Papyrus exclaims proudly. 

Alphys and Toriel look at Papyrus with appraising looks, both in disbelief that he ever didn't have that infectious confidence and cheerful disposition. 

"NEHEE HEE BUT WE ARE NOT HERE TO TALK ABOUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S CHILDHOOD OR WHEN HE WAS A BABYBONES. NO WE ARE HERE TO FIND OUT HOW STRONG AND GREAT THE WONDERFUL DOCTOR ALPHYS IS." Papyrus announces triumphantly. 

"oh oh dear oh my gosh I'm so sorry I was going to um um um tell you earlier but I I I don't think it It it's necessary for you to keep wasting your time on someone as as inept as me." Alphys meekly stammers at the floor again wringing her claws not wanting to see the disappointment on her frien- former friends faces. The guilt of wasting their time and patience, she knew she didn't deserve them and was grateful Undyne hadn't come to see this pitiful display. 

"NEHEE? I AM SORRY DOCTOR, I DO NOT UNDERSTAND, WHO HAS BEEN TELLING YOU THAT YOU ARE INEPT? FROM EVERYTHING I HAVE SEEN YOU ARE PROGRESSING MAGNIFICENTLY." Papyrus inquires looking quite puzzled at the doctor's statement. 

"m m m m MAGNIFICENTLY!?! PLEASE DON'T INSULT MY INTELLIGENCE!!! You have been trying to to to train me for four months, and and you have to keep getting m m m more competent partners for me cause of how how much of a CORE bl blasted joke I am." Alphys all but screams at Papyrus before continuing." F first there was sans! No big surprise... cept for me when he dis disconnected his arm when I tried t t to do my hip throw. A and that fake look of surprise, please! Th the next month you have me s s spar against p p poor Fr Frisk. When they over reacted t t to my lapel throw they could h h have been seriously hurt if if it weren't for your magic and and reflexes. Why'd they think they had to jump th th that HIGH is is beyond me! Th th then you brought un un Undyne to spar and and and it was nerve wracking, b b but fun how she could act so so well faking that look of shock every time she jumped when I was supposed to throw her... I'm I'm still trying to figure out how how she made that that impressive popping sound the last time I did the arm bar submission throw... But even sh sh she has limits to to to how long she's going to act like I can throw, throw anything other than shade by by being this weak." Taking a deep breath to calm herself Alphys finally states" I'm sorry to have wasted both no no everyone's time, I'll help with de dev development and and fabrication work but you you don't have to keep wasting your time with trying to train me...um um I have some work to get to if if you don't don't mind. I'm I'm sorry." 

Looking some what hurt Papyrus just simply nods and turns to the former Queen ushering her out of the lab. Once the automatic doors slide shut Alphys collapses into a sobbing fit, feeling that she had just hurt someone who has been so nice to her, to put up with her lack of ability. Wiping the tears from her eyes she desperately resolves to do absolutely everything to make the exodus a success. No matter what! (Alphys is filled with DETERMINATION) 

Outside the lab Toriel's head spins with questions, as she turns to begin asking them of Papyrus she sees that he is gripping his chin while deep In thought. 

"Hmmmm She Does Not Yet Realise How Strong She Really Is? "All but mumbling to himself Papyrus see Toriel begin to say something but cuts her off. " NEHEE HEE WELL I GUESS WE CAN GO AND SECRETLY OBSERVE HUMAN FRISK DOING THEIR TRAINING LADY TORIEL." 

Not giving the former Queen time to start questioning the events in the LAB he begins striding towards Waterfall while also discreetly typing a message on his phone. "Coolskeleton95: I will not press you to train but please keep reading the book I lent you if nothing else." "ALPHYS: :(( Ok" 

"Heard the woodcutter helped rebuild the old clinic in the ruins." 

"Oh my didja see the old lady's little one playing with the other children? They all looked like they were just having the best time." 

"I hear the king is really getting upset with the captain of the guard, saying some progress is always good but to much could be dangerous" 

"Hay you talked to the tall guy lately? Yeah he helped me get my fire wood home yesterday. " 

"Been more folks around the ruins lately. Herd one of the buns are gonna open an inn&shop in the ruins." 

"Oie you'd hear about the ruins? Yeah no connection to the CORE but they'n have power just the same." 

sans sitting at the bar listening to the rumors and chatter as he drinks his bottle of ketchup. He noticed that there were monsters he hadn't seen from the capital before, probably informants for Asgor, much like himself. 

. He also knew that there were monsters taking Paps classes in the ruins not just the froggits and winsums but majaks and Knight knights. 

. The strangest thing sans had observed in the past year was that alot of those who were moving in and around the ruins were having spikes in their HP. It was strange but from Waterfall to the ruins folks seemed happier, less depressed and most of all hopefull. 

Hopping off his stool and waving at Grillbe sans headed for the door. The bar was actually pretty packed , hadn't seen that in a long time, it was nice. While actually walking home San began seriously thinking about the changes he'd seen in the past year. 

For one with all Toriel's training the forest had actually been beaten back despite its best efforts to slowly swallow the small town "The Woodcutter" was literally kicking it's ass."heh heh heh". Laughing at the small joke. 

sans kept trudging towards home having to admit that since he started training and actually caring again life wasn't that boring anymore. 

The kiddo hadn't done a major RESET in a long while...cept when fishsticks got a little overzealous and accidentally skewered them to a tree, boy was Papyrus unhappy with Undyne when it happened but the kid just reLOADed the day. 

Which was a treat having Tori's crabapple waffles again,"mmm that women can cook" sans chuckles under his breath. 

Other than that Paps was turning out to be a topnotch trainer and good at teaching others how to do so much. 

The advocating of the sparing use of magic hadn't gone over that well at first, but the few who tried it were shocked at how much stronger they felt after a few weeks. 

Only downside was the need for more real food but the veggtoids helped out with that and the folks in Waterfall started catching non monster fish again, but only the folks living in the Ruins and Snowden ate the non magic food. But from Waterfall to New Home just stuck with the run of the mill monster food. 

Hell even sans realised that Tori and Papyrus had been cutting back on the magic this last year. He and Paps had been eating real food with just a dash of magic to make it work and that brought sans to a complete halt. With out the magic in the food how were he and Paps staying alive let alone healthy? 

. Beginning to walk in a circle sans pondered this. Skeletons don't have organs to process food but they have been doing just that. The eating and digesting took a little longer but they still got the energy they needed... 

. Making the gross stuff as well but Paps and the veggtoids said that the stuff was useful...but it was still gross, good thing they had plumbing, speaking of which after that couple weeks he Paps, fishsticks, and al had to build that process station for the sewage. 

. "oh what fun" sans grumbled "BLEAHK" as he shuddered. 

. "welp the kiddo will at Tori's tonight, al and Paps wanted to discuss something in the morning so I guess a nice quiet night and some sleep'll be in order tonight" stretching sans thinks aloud as he opens his front door smiling to himself. 

The smile evaporates when he sees the combat boots clad feet dangling over the arm of the couch.'What the dunking CORE is she doing here? 

. Closing the door a bit harder than it deserves sans stomps through the living room headed for the kitchen to get some ketchup before bed. 

. "What the Frick!? Wha? Who's there?" Comes the near incoherent yelp and grumble from the living room. 

. "Dija burn yer house down AGAIN? Why ain't cha at al's? " sans starts asking as he stomps out of the kitchen with bottle of Tori's homemade ketchup in hand before stopping dead in his tracks bottle falling from his hand" and WHY ARE YOU ONLY WEARING YOUR COMBAT BOOTS!?!?" spinning about as a groggy Undyne tires to get her bearings. 

. "Ah quit your yapping. Paps said I could crash till Alphys cools off. Grow up nerd, it's not that big a deal." Undyne rattles off as she bends down to grab the blanket that had fallen off when she stood up. 

. Nope sans wasn't in the mood to put up with her. Taking out a coin(making sure it wasn't that two headed one) and flips it "lucky you" he grumbles. 

. "Lucky me what nerd?"Undyne sneers 

shaking his head"just don't know when to clam up do ya?" Sans chuckles as he flips the coin again, he then smiles broadly "not so lucky" he states as he rushes Undyne ,grabs her wrist and blips the two of them out of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr  
> https://themonk009.tumblr.com/post/170299282979/tacticaltale-an-undertale-au-what-if-papyrus 
> 
> I do have plans for this story just a bit of a slow start


End file.
